Off and Away
by Huck23
Summary: Leah picks up Claire from preschool one day and the little girl never returns home. What's the mystery behind Claire Young's disappearance?
1. Off

**A/N: **

First, the chapters for this story will vary in length and they will be in different formats (phone calls, news reports, etc). Some (like this first one) will be separated into parts.

Second, since Emily's sister and brother-in-law weren't named (I checked everywhere and found nothing) they will be called Lily and Isaac in this story.

Third, this may not end very happy. Still choosing between endings, this is just a warning that things can go south.

Lastly, I hope everyone enjoys reading this!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.

* * *

><p><strong>I.<strong>

Leah doesn't know what the hell she's doing.

It sounded good. This crazy, crazy plan. It sounded good for months. And when she first drove down here she was confident, so sure of herself.

But now. Now as she walked down the hallway of the tiny preschool, she could hear her heart in her ears. The walk down the hall to the preschool's front office seems like it takes forever even though it less than 20 feet from the front entrance.

When she reaches the front desk and stands before the receptionist she hesitates for a moment.

She thinks: _What the hell am I doing?_

"Can I help you, ma'm?" The receptionist asks staring up at Leah.

Leah snaps into action instantly. She knows what she's doing and she knows it needs to be done.

"I'm here to pick up Claire Young." Leah states; there's not a single shake in her voice even though she's still anxious as hell.

The receptionist, an older woman who wore her long gray hair in a bun, squinted her dark eyes at Leah. "And who are you?"

"Oh!" Leah yelped. Stupid, stupid, stupid! How could she forget her own damn name! "I'm Leah Clearwater." Leah hastily reached into her pocket and pulled out her wallet. Soon after she was handing the receptionist her driver's license.

The receptionist took a glance at the license before she typed something into the computer to the side of her. It was less than five minutes before Leah got her license back.

Leah looked at the woman hopefully. "All good?"

The receptionist smiled at her. "Yes, everything checks out. I'll call down and have the little one brought up to you in no time."

Leah watched as the older woman called down to Claire's classroom. She was growing increasingly impatient by the minute and she couldn't keep her hands from fidgeting at her side.

The older woman looked at Leah concerned. "Is everything alright, ma'm?"

Leah gave the woman her best smile. "I-."

"LEE LEE!"

Clare was hugging Leah's leg in an instant.

_For months. She'd planned this for months._

"Hi Claire Bear!" Leah yelled as she swopped the child up into her arms.

"You pick me up!"

"I pick you up!" Leah wore a big smile.

Before she left, she turned to the receptionist and the classroom attendant who had brought Clare to the office and said, "Thanks and you all have a great day. Say bye bye Claire."

"Bye bye." The little girl waved to the two women as Leah carried her out of the office.

The receptionist stared after the two.

"Something wrong Mags?" The classroom attendant asked.

"I don't know she just seemed a little odd."

The attendant shrugged. "Uh, see ya later?"

"Yeah see ya." Mags answered vacantly.

* * *

><p><strong>II.<strong>

As Leah drove away from the Makah reservation in her silver Kia Forte, she looked at Clare in her rearview mirror and smiled. The little girl was strapped into a black Graco toddler seat in the center of the backseat and she was sucking on a purple lollypop Leah had given her.

"You ready to go on an adventure Claire Bear?"

"Venture, venture, venture!" Claire repeated back happily, waving her hands and her lollypop around.

Leah chuckled. "That's the spirit!"

Soon Leah was driving onto the freeway and headed out of Washington.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** That's it for now. I hope everyone enjoyed reading and please review :)!

Also:

-Chapter 2 should be up soon

-Pay attention to the kind of car Leah is driving. Think of it like a game lol


	2. News Report

**A/N: **

** Cookierhys10:** No Leah not possessed lol. Just sit tight everything will unravel itself in no time :)

Hope everyone enjoys reading and please review :)!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Nicole James (News Anchor 1):<strong> Just three short days ago Claire Young, a Makah reservation toddler, was abducted from her preschool by her cousin Leah Clearwater.

**Ryan Bradley (New Anchor 2):** But here's the thing, at the time it wasn't an abduction! The toddler was pulled out of school by relative who was on her pick-up list. The entire thing looked like a normal early pick-up.

**James:** Ryan is correct. At the time the child was taken from the school it seemed as though she was just being picked up by an authorized family member. But this isn't atypical though, most abducted children are taken by a family member or someone close to the family.

**Bradly:** _*laughter*_ It's the cousin though! In most cases it's a disgruntled father who lost a custody battle or who doesn't want to pay child support. I mean this whole story doesn't make sense.

**James:** You know what I agree. While it's not impossible for the cousin to be the abductor, it is odd.

**Bradley:** I suspect that later on it will come out that Ms. Clearwater has mental/psychological issues.

**James:** While I don't think we should be making those speculations I do agree that something else must be going on here that lead to Ms. Clearwater's abduction of Claire Young.

**Bradley:** I do-

**James:** At the time the child's parents, Isaac and Lily Young, have not spoken to the press but have asked through police that they be left alone and their privacy respected. That's all for tonight, over to Jack with the weather.


	3. Away

**A/N: **

** Apocalypse Owner:** No this story is not Au. There are werewolves…and imprinting. Yes another anti-imprinting story courtesy of Huck lol. The werewolf and imprinting side of things are sprinkled throughout.

Also I'm calling Emily's other niece (Claire's unnamed sister) Mara.

I hope everyone enjoys reading and please review :)!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of the characters

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

"Lift them arms up Claire Bear, so I can get them all clean!"

It was 12'o clock at night and Leah was trying her best to be happy and cheerful even though she was very tired.

"Up, up, up!" Claire shouted happily as she lifted her little arms. The little girl was sitting in a bathtub half filled with water in a tiny motel bathroom.

Leah began scrubbing Claire's arms with a white washcloth. "Once we get you all clean, we're going to dress you in some pjs-."

"With the feet?"

Leah smiled. "Of course and then you, Mr. Teddy and I are going to get in the car and take a little drive."

Claire's little face scrunched up. "'Nother drive?"

Leah smile faltered a little. "Yes Bear, another drive. It won't be long this time though, I promise."

"Kay."

Leah quickly rinsed the little girl with a red plastic cup sitting on the side of the tub before she grabbed a white towel off of the toilet and held it out in front of the girl.

"Okay stand up."

Claire stood and Leah wrapped the towel around her before she lifted the little girl up into her arms.

Leah carried Clare into the main part of their motel room and sat her on the full sized bed in the center of the room. To the side of Clare was a bottle of baby lotion, socks, white footy pajamas with purple and pink polka dots, a purple winter jacket and a pair of tennis shoes. Leah wasted no time in putting lotion on Clare and dressing her.

"Okay sweetie, here's Mr. Teddy." Leah stated as she handed Claire a chocolate colored teddy bear.

"Yay Mr. Teddy."

Leah smiled as she lifted Claire into her arms. "And we're off."

Before Leah exited the hotel door, she listened carefully. The only thing she could hear were crickets chirping and light snoring coming from the room to the right of her.

When Leah was out of the door, she made her way quickly over to a black Nisan Murano. She opened the truck's door from the passenger side and strapped Claire into the black toddler chair hooked up to the passenger seat.

"All buckled up." Claire smiled.

Leah smiled back at Claire before she went over to the driver's side. Before stepping into the car she tilted her head up towards the night sky and gave the air a quick sniff. She could smell people and fast food but no one close by. She sighed with relief before hopping into the truck and starting it.

Within minutes Leah was speeding down the road; she was very happy to see the Motel 6 sign in her rearview mirror.

At 2 a.m. she drove past a sign reading: _Welcome to Wyoming, The Equality State!_

* * *

><p><strong>II.<strong>

"I can't believe she'd fucking do this!" Paul shouted. His loud voice filled Sam and Emily's home.

"Calm down Paul." Sam stated.

"No!" Paul shouted back. "Look at Quil."

Sam didn't bother; he knew for certain that Quil was more than likely wearing the same sullen look he had been since Claire had gone missing 5 days ago.

"Leah kidnapped his imprint. I knew she was a mean bitch, but a crazy one?! Who would have guessed?"

"Listen to Sam, Paul." Jared tried. "There's no use in blowing up. What's done is done. Now we have to work on finding Leah so we can get Clare home."

Paul sighed. "I know." Then he looked toward Quil, who was sitting on the Uley couch quietly. "Don't worry Quil, we'll find her."

Quil looked up, for the first time in days his eyes were not sad. Instead his eyes seemed to be burning, he looked downright enraged. "We will find Leah and when we do she'll pay."

Sam, Paul and Jared looked concerned at their friend. They had never seen him so angry.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Sam began. "No need to lose our heads."

Quil just put his head down and went quiet again.

* * *

><p><strong>III.<strong>

"It's going to be okay, Lily. The packs going to find Claire and bring her home to you."

Emily Uley sat at a little table across from her sister in the Young kitchen. Since the disappearance of her almost three year old niece, Emily had taken to going to her sister's home at the Makah reservation with fresh baked muffins. The two would share tea and some muffins while Emily talked, Lily would mostly sit and listen.

Emily gave her best smile. "She's okay, you know? Leah's kind of bi-."

Lily looked at Emily coldly. "I know she's okay. Leah isn't a terrible person."

Emily stared at her sister in disbelief. "What do you mean? She kidnapped your child."

Lily looked at Emily with a blank expression on her face. "I don't want to talk about this."

"Lil-."

"I. Don't. Want. To. Talk. About. THIS!" Lily finally yelled.

Emily's eyes were wide, she was completely shocked at her sister's outburst.

"Is everything alright?" Isaac, Lily's husband, asked as he entered the room.

Lily got up from the tiny kitchen table hastily and began walking out of the room. "Yes everything's fucking fantastic. I'm going to take Mara to the park." She grabbed at set of car keys off of a hook before she completely exited the kitchen.

Isaac sat down in the seat that Lily had just vacated and sighed. "What did you say?"

Emily, again, was shocked. "What? What I did say?!"

Isaac sighed again. "Emily I think its best that you not visit anymore. It's only making her angrier. Even angrier than the Quil thing."

"She can't still be mad about that!"

"Trust me she's still mad about that…just come back in a couple of days. Everyday is just not working."

"Fine."

* * *

><p><strong>IV.<strong>

In a small wild flower covered field adjacent to a J&J gas station, Claire was giggling and running circles around Leah.

Leah smiled down at the girl as she pressed a small TracFone up to her ear.

"She's good." Leah listened for a moment. "Okay, I'll call you back when I get to Kentucky." Leah hung up the phone and then swopped Claire into her arms. "We get back into the car?"

The little girl smiled and shook her head. "No!"

"No?" Leah questioned smiling. "And why not?"

"One more flower!"

Leah's smile grew. "Okay." Leah titled her arms far enough down so that Claire could pick a purple wild flower. "There you go."

"Yay!"

Leah walked over to a red Honda Pilot, which was parked to the side of the gas station. She strapped Claire into the black toddler chair in the back of the truck. Before Leah got into the car herself, she stopped at the back tire. She looked around once and when she was sure no one was looking she stuck the TracFone behind the left back tire.

As Leah backed out of the gas station, she rode over the phone crushing it into several pieces.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I hope everyone enjoyed reading! Also can how many cars have Leah and Claire been in? Probably really easy but I thought it be fun lol


	4. Phone Call

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.

* * *

><p>Leah stood on the side of a BP gas station clutching a payphone in her hands. As the phone rang, she took a glance at Claire sleeping in her black toddler chair strapped to the passenger seat of the blue Jeep Liberty she was currently driving.<p>

"Hey."

"Hey."

"You in Kentucky?"

Leah groaned. "No."

"What the hell L!"

"There were cops lurking around the border. I don't think they were searching cars or for us really but I wasn't going to risk it."

"Next time just drive throu-."

"Drive through?! Are you crazy? I'll get caught!"

"You won't, trust me. The search is around Washington and surrounding states."

"That doesn't matter."

"It does. They think you're stupid. They're still looking for you in the silver Kia, for god's sake!"

Leah shook her head. "I think she's getting tired of all the moving. I'm tired of all the moving."

"Then make it fun for her."

"You don't think I've tried? We sleep all day in shitty motel rooms and then she's up most of the night in a car where she can't move or do anything. Once we finally get settled this kid's going to have serious jet lag and she hasn't even been on a damn plane!" If Leah wasn't standing on a gas station lot at 1:35 a.m. she would have been screaming.

"I understa-."

"You don't understand. She went from seeing kids five days a week at preschool to just me every single day. She's already starting to get frustrated when I evade her questions."

"It's only been nine days Leah…where are you?"

"I'm in Ohio, I drove around Kentucky."

"Okay, you're making good time. Did you switch cars?"

"Yeah, every time I crossed state lines. I'm on car number 7 by the way."

"Good. You're headed to the Bronx. 138th street, apartment 5B."

Leah nodded to herself and said, "Okay and when do I call you?"

"Guy in New York will tell you. I'll arrange for a car transfer for you at the border of Pennsylvania and another one when you get to New York."

"Alright."

"And Leah?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"It's no problem even though I'm essentially a fugitive now."

Leah heard laughter on the other side of the line. "Stop your complaining woman, it's almost over!"

Leah rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Leah hung up the pay phone and made her way quickly over to the Jeep. She the car door as quietly as possible, trying hard not to wake up Clare, before starting it and pulling out of the BP lot.

* * *

><p>"I feel like this is going to get worse before it gets better. Hopefully Leah will come to her damn senses soon enough."<p>

"Seriously Sam? You hope Leah will come to her senses? Does she even have sense?"

"Now's not the time to joke, Jacob. Especially not while Quil's going crazy."

Jacob sighed sadly. "Poor Quil. I still can't believe Leah would even think to do something like this. I mean she's always been a little mean, bitter and a bit of hard ass but this…God, how could she?"

Sam shrugged. "I have no idea."

"The Cullen's and I will keep a lookout but I doubt she's going to be coming near Dartmouth anytime soon."

"Yeah I doubt it too. Knowing Leah she's probably still riding around Washington in her Kia."

"Now that I don't doubt." Jacob said laughing. "I'll call back in a couple of days to see how things are, okay?"

"Aright. Bye."

"Later."

* * *

><p>"Please talk to me Lily."<p>

"Stop calling me Emily. Every time you call it's something about Leah or Claire. I can't stand it and I've told you already that I don't want to talk about it. I just want to pretend that everything is fine."

"Lil-."

"Stop trying to talk to me."

Emily frowned when she heard her phone beep to let her know that the call had ended.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** The address I used is made up. However, if it turns out to be real that was completely an accident.


	5. Interview

**A/N: **

***I had to re-upload this because after I edited and replaced the chapter it no longer showed up.**

I'll be honest, Claire's mom is a part of it but she didn't arrange the entire thing on her own. There's another player in this game lol

** Cookierhys10: **You'd be correct. She's been in a total of 7 cars but we've only "seen" 3 of them.

Well onto the story!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters

* * *

><p><strong>Nicole James (News Anchor):<strong> I'm Nicole James and tonight I'm here with Isaac and Lily Young, the parents of 2 year old Claire Young, the Makah toddler who was abducted from her reservation preschool 10 days ago. The toddler was taken from the school by her 2nd cousin, Leah Clearwater. Tell me, how are you two feeling right now?

**Isaac Young (Father): **We miss our daughter very much and our older daughter Mara misses her sister.

**Lily Young (Mother):** We just want her home.

**James:** And do you fear for your daughter's safety?

**Isaac Young:** Yes.

**Lily Young:** No.

**James:** *Eyeing Lily curiously* Really, Mrs. Young?

**Lily Young:** Yes. *pause* Before Leah, we had another babysitter. A teenaged boy named Quil Ateara. I will honestly say it was the worst experience of my life.

**Isaac Young:** *Nervously* He wasn't that bad.

**Lily Young:** Yes he was.

**James:** What do you mean by the worst experience of your life? Even worse than now?

**Lily Young:** *shakes head* He did whatever she wanted. She's a toddler though and everything she wants isn't everything she needs. I watched my toddler go from sweet and polite to a downright menace when she was around him because he spoiled her so much. It wasn't really that though, I was worried.

**Isaac Young:** Lily!

**James:** Why did he worry you?

**Lily Young:** I just felt that the relationship between the two was growing a bit inappropriate.

**James:** So is this why Ms. Clearwater spent several days a week for months yelling at him outside of your home?

**Isaac Young:** What?!

**James:** I took a glance at the police report earlier. There were several complaints from neighbors about Ms. Clearwater arguing with a man outside of your home. I assume the man Ms. Clearwater was arguing with was this Quil Ateara.

**Lily Young:** It was. I told her not to let him in.

**Isaac Young:** *staring at Lily with wide eyes*

**James:** Why?

**Lily Young:** You asked if I feared for my daughter's safety before.

**James:** And you said no.

**Lily Young:** *sighs* At one point Leah was the only person I could trust. She had my back. *bitterly* she didn't play peek-a-boo with my child for two hours. She helped me potty train her and when she was sick with the stomach flu Leah cleaned up throw up and made her chicken noodle soup from scratch. She cared for her like I would. So no I don't fear for Claire's safety. I think Leah did a terrible, terrible thing but I don't think she'd hurt my daughter.

**James:** and you Isaac?

**Isaac Young:** I guess I agree, Leah wouldn't hurt my daughter.

**James:** Well we are out of time for now. Are there any last words you two would like to say?

**Isaac Young:** Leah, wherever you are, please bring our daughter home to us.

* * *

><p><strong><em>2 months before the abduction of Clare Young<em>**

Leah was standing in front of (more like blocking) the Young front door. Her arms were folded across her chest defensively and her facial expression was stern.

"Get out of here Ateara."

Quil Ateara, who was standing before the front steps, looked pissed. "Come on Leah! I want to spend time with Claire. She hasn't been down to Emily's in weeks!"

Leah rolled her eyes. "That's because I'm her babysitter. Lily and Isaac don't need to run her down to La Push anymore."

"What about visits?! She doesn't even visit anymore!" Quil's frustration was increasing.

Leah rolled her eyes again and shrugged. "Not my problem, it's up to her parents when she visits and obviously they're in no hurry to do so."

Quil almost growled. "Come on!"

Leah did growl. "No. Her parents instructed me, her babysitter, that Claire and Mara only go out with me and no one else. No one else."

"I don't care! I want to see her!" Quil yelled, his frustration finally boiling over.

"Is everything alright?"

Both Leah and Quil looked toward an elderly lady standing in front of the house across the street from the Young's.

"Everything's fine Mrs. River." Leah looked directly at Quil. "Mr. Ateara was just leaving."

Quil balled up his fists and growled before he turned and walked back toward his car.

Before he got into the car and drove off, Quil turned to Leah and shouted, "You can't stop me from seeing her!"

Leah shook her head. This was the 5th time that week Quil had come to the Young house trying to see Clare. The first time he had left quietly but each time after he grew more frustrated. She'd even gotten a call from Sam and Emily. Leah was anxious about it all but she knew it needed to be this way.

Later on when Lily came home Leah relayed the day's earlier events to her.

"Fuck!" Lily growled out as she jammed a fist into the nearest wall. She left a indent of her fist in the wall (the paint cracked around it) and her knuckles were bleeding.

Leah looked at her with wide eyes. "Are you sure you weren't meant to be werewolf?"

Lily grinned at Leah. "I wish but being adopted means I miss out on all the fancy wolf genes you got."

Leah snorted. "Miss out? More like lucky as hell!"

Lily rolled her eyes.

"But seriously, you should try to calm down a bit."

"How can I? There's a 17 year old running around thinking he's better for my daughter than I am because he's willing to play peek-a-boo for two hours straight."

Leah laughed. "Peek-a-boo means nothing. Who changed her diapers? Who takes her to the doctor? Who cleaned up throw up and rubbed her tummy for hours when she had the stomach flu?"

"Me. I did all those things."

Leah gave her reassuring smile. "Those are all things a parent does and you're a damn good one. Now peek-a-boo, peek-a-boo ain't shit."

Lily tried to return her smile but again she faltered. "I hate it. I'm her mother, Isaac and I are her parents yet we have to share our child with an idiot teenage boy and everyone backs him. I hate it."

Leah didn't know what say, so she just wrapped her arms around the other woman and held her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it and please review :)!

And yes, the peek-a-boo thing irritates Lily to no end lol


	6. Changes

**A/N:**

** Guest: **

I'm not always the best at explaining things and I'm also not trying to give everything away so if this turns completely terrible just let me know and I'll try again. Attempting to answer questions take 1:

Lily will not put the pack or Quil on blast because that's not her goal. She's a little hot-tempered and willing to push the boundaries a bit (she mentions feeling that Quil and Claire's relationship is inappropriate on the news) but she doesn't want the media to feel that there's any depth to this crime or to implicate her. She doesn't want a child abuse scandal involving the pack she wants a kidnapping case that will (hopefully) grow cold. She wants Claire and Leah's complete freedom and she believes that in order for that happen they need to disappear completely.

To answer your question about Isaac, he's a people pleaser who has his head buried in the sand. He's the kind of guy who wants a peaceful, conflict-free life. He looks at the other, older imprints and thinks that maybe Claire's situation is for the best. Basically, he's willing to sacrifice his own daughter in order to keep the peace and to continue being on good terms with those around him. Later on in the story you'll see that Lily and Isaac argue about this.

** Middy'sADreamer :** OMG! RATTY!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.

* * *

><p>Leah pulled onto an abandoned Circuit City parking lot in a red Toyota Yaris.<p>

"Ready for a new car Claire?" Leah asked cheerfully as she looked over at Claire.

Claire, seated in a toddler chair strapped to the passenger seat, gave a pout. "'Nother new car? We have too many new cars!"

Leah chuckled. "Soon we'll just have one, I promise."

Another car pulled up beside Leah in no time. As soon as the car, a gray Ford Focus, was parked the driver climbed out and waved toward Leah. Leah got out of the Yaris hesitantly and only relaxed a little when she noticed that the man who had exited the Ford was aiming a friendly smile in her direction.

"L C?" The man asked as Leah stepped out of the car.

Leah nodded and eyed the man curiously. He was a middle-aged man with short brown hair, a thick brown mustache and kind hazel eyes. He was also about the same height as Leah.

"I'm here to make the switch with you."

Leah gave a small smile. "I had no idea."

At first the man looked confused and then he broke out into laughter. "Your "friend" told me you could be a bit of a wild card."

Leah rolled her eyes. "Probably my "friend's" polite way of calling me a bitch."

The man waved her off. "I doubt it."

Leah snorted. "Somehow I don't."

The man just smiled. "Whatever…say are ya hungry? I brought some burgers and fries and a happy meal for the little one."

Leah subtly gave the air a sniff. She could smell the burgers, fries, nuggets and even the scent of the plastic toy wrapped up amongst the food.

"Yeah, I am actually."

Soon Leah found herself walking down the road side by side with "P", the stranger switching cars with her. After they had eaten he suggested that they take a short walk down the side of the highway, stretch their legs for a bit.

"So what do you think of PA so far?"

"It's never ending."

P laughed. "A lot of people think that but you're almost done. We're outside of Scranton, You'll be in New York in less than 2 hours."

Leah gave a wide smile. "Thank God for that!"

Ahead of them, Claire was hopping around. It was the first time in days that she was allowed to run around.

"She looks happy, right?" Leah asked, her eyes completely focused on Claire.

"Yeah she does. When you get settled she'll be even better." P aimed a reassuring smile in Leah's direction. "Heck, I'm sure she'll forget everything in no time."

Leah eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. "Forget?"

"Well yeah, she's little. I doubt she'll remember much of the past. I mean how many memories do you have from when you were three years old?"

Leah took a moment to mull P's question over in her mind and soon concluded that he had a point.

"I can remember bits and pieces of things but when it comes to full clear memories, nada."

P chuckled. "Me neither. A teddy bear a song or two but nothin' real heavy."

Leah nodded and then focused her gaze back on Claire. Beside her, P pulled a cellphone out of his pocket.

"It's 2:30, best we pack it in now."

Leah nodded and then shouted to Claire, "Come on Bear, I'll race you back to the car!"

The little girl squealed and began running back towards Leah and P. "I'm gonna beat you Lee!"

When the three reached the abandoned parking lot again, P began transferring things from the Yaris to the Focus while Leah held Claire. When P was done, Leah strapped Claire into her seat and then turned to him with a smile.

"Thanks for the adult conversation." She truly meant it; most of her adult conversations for the last two weeks or so had been with motel attendants. "And for dinner too."

P chuckled. "It was no problem. Good luck to ya now."

"Thanks."

Soon they were both pulling out of the abandoned Circuit City parking lot, Leah toward New York and P back into Scranton, Pa.

* * *

><p>As P had said, Leah reached New York in less than 2 hours and it only took her another hour to reach the apartment building on 138th street.<p>

Leah parked the car across the street from the apartment building and led a very awake Claire across the street. The little girl was energetic and jumpy. It was the most she had been outside of a car or hotel room in days.

The apartment building they went into looked very old. The brick that made up the building was dull and crumbling and the steps outside the building were cracked in several places. The inside was no better. The lights hanging from the ceiling were either dim, dead or flickering.

"It's dark in here Lee." Claire whispered as they ascended the stairs within the apartment building.

"I know but we only have a few more steps to go."

Even though Leah had been unsure about the statement she turned out to be right. At the top of the steps was apartment 5B.

Leah knocked on the door carefully.

"Who is it?" Came a voice from inside the apartment.

"Leah Clearwater."

The door opened immediately.

The woman who opened the door was almost a foot shorter than Leah. She had dark brown eyes, tan skin and long black hair. Her lips were curved into a warm smile.

"Cleawater." She stated before looking down at Claire, who was hugging Leah's leg. "Hi there! You must be Claire-Bear!"

"Hi." Claire whispered shyly.

The woman looked back up at Leah. "Come inside, we have a lot to discuss in a very short amount of time."

Leah followed the woman into the apartment. The apartment, unlike the building, was very clean and smelled nice. In the little living room area the front door let into there was a little girl (a miniature version of the woman who opened the door) sitting on a dark brown leather sofa eating honey Teddy Grahams out of the box.

"Keke." The woman called. "Come say hello to our guests."

The little girl climbed off of the sofa and walked over to her mother and the two strangers standing by the front door.

"Hi!" Keke shouted happily.

Leah smiled at the little girl. "Hi."

Claire eyed Keke before finally smiling and saying, "Hi."

"Hey Keke, why don't you take Claire to your room and show her your Elsa dolls?"

"Ooooh I love Elsa!" Claire squealed.

"Me too, come I'll show you all the Elsa I have." Keke grabbed Claire's hand and then ran off with her toward her room.

When the two girls were out of sight, the woman turned back to Leah. "Now that the kiddos are gone we need to get the hard part done. Take a seat on that couch over there."

Leah did as told. The woman walked over and stood in front of the wooden coffee table before the couch. On the coffee table there was a manila envelope

"Okay first, I'm Rita."

"Nice to meet you Rita."

"And you my dear are now Rene Lucas and you have just immigrated from Ontario, Canada with your young daughter Cassandra Lucas."

Leah arched a brow. "Cassandra?"

Rita shrugged. "I tried to keep the name as close as possible but your "friend" said that Clara or anything too close to Claire would be a problem. So Cassandra."

"I understand."

"Now for the next part." Rita stated handing Leah the large manila envelope from off of the coffee table. The envelope was very heavy in Leah's hands.

"What the hell is in here?"

Rita smirked. "You ready for an info dump?"

Leah let out a steady stream of air. "I guess so."

"In that envelope you will find 2 birth certificates, 2 passports, immigration papers, health insurance cards and policy information, a driver's license, a visa debit card and bank info and keys to an apartment in DC."

"Shit, that's a lot!"

"Tell me be about it, I had to gather all of this crap."

"What about calls?" Leah questioned. "I mean you can't have everything, right?"

Rita scoffed. "Chica, I do have everything." She then proceeded to unclip a phone case from the front of her pants and handed it to Leah. "In that case is a Windows phone with a blocker on it. You have a total of four contacts. Me, Claire's new preschool, a private medical practice up the street from your apartment and a hair salon in downtown DC. Feel free to add as you get to know people in the area."

"A hair salon? Why in the hell do I need the number to a hair salon?"

Rita smirked again. "Did I mention that I'm going to be changing you and the kid's appearance? Because yeah I'm going to be changing your appearances."

Leah shook her head. "Okey dokey."

"And in regards to calls to your "friend" there's a map of payphones in the envelope as well. You will be able to call her every Monday at 2 pm. You have a ten minute window before the call will be abandoned. There is also an address to a PO box in Port Angeles, you can send things there once every two months. When you send things do not and I mean DO NOT send anything local. Leave DC before you send a damn thing."

Leah was smiling a little. "I didn't think we were going to have any more contact after this."

Rita smiled back. "Well you will. It'll be limited but still it's something."

"That all?"

"For now." Rita walked around the coffee table and sat on the leather sofa beside Leah. "Now we sit back and relax."

Leah raised an eyebrow again. "Relax?"

"Yes Chill out, relax Rene." Leah grimaced at "Rene" and Rita laughed at her. "You have to get used to it. Gotta get Claire used to her new name too."

Leah sighed. "I know it's just kind of hard dealing with all of this."

Rita gave Leah a reassuring smile. "Your "friend" tells me you're special."

_Yeah_, Leah thought, _I'm a goddamn werewolf._

"I agree," Rita continued. "Not many people end their entire life to do this kind of thing for a friend. So if you ever think you're not strong enough to handle this then you're wrong. So, so wrong."

There was a long pause before either Leah or Rita spoke again. Both taking in the situation for a moment.

"So it's like 6am now." Rita stated. "We'll let the girls play for a bit, maybe take a little nap and then head out to the Salon around noon or so. When we're done there, we'll eat some lunch and then pick up a car so you and Claire can head out to DC. I'll text the apartment address to you before you guys leave."

Leah snorted. "Going from one Washington to another."

Rita shrugged. "That's life. Now relax already woman, I got the girls."

Leah nodded before closing her eyes and snuggling into the couch.

Tomorrow she would be living a whole new life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it and please review :)!

Also:

*yes I had to add a little bit of Frozen

**I edited this but I may not of caught everything.


	7. Radio

**A/N:** Here's a shorty for ya! The chapter before this was pretty long so I thought I'd something a little lighter. Hope ya enjoy and please review :)!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.

* * *

><p><strong><em>April 5<em>****_th_****_: 6 months after the abduction of Claire Young_**

**Mickey Blake (Radio show host):** This is Mickey B on WFJBC, station 97.9 the official radio station of Washington discussing the abduction of Claire Young the two year old Makah toddler who was taken from her reservation preschool by a relative at the end of October. We're currently asking our audience what they think about the situation. You're on now caller number 1!

**Caller 1:** I think that kid and the bitch wh-

**Blake:** Language, language!

**Caller 1:** Sorry Mickey, it just that I think this lady and the kid are long gone, I doubt we'll be seeing either one again.

**Blake:** Fair enough. Caller number 2?

**Caller 2:** Hi I'm Cora Rivers and I'm calling from the Makah Reservation.

**Blake:** Hiya Cora! So what do you think about this situation?

**Caller 2:** Well I live across the street from the Young's. I met Leah Clearwater when she first came to live at their house. Lily Young, the child's mother told me that Leah was moving in for convenience. Apparently the community college she was attending was right down the road. So she was going to watch the two Young girls in exchange for a place to stay.

**Blake:** ***whistles*** You know quite a bit. **[Away from mic: Nosy old broad ain't she?]**

**Caller 2:** I was very friendly with the Young's and Leah. Anyhow she seemed like a nice girl, did so much for the family, played with the kids, cleaned the house, ran errands. Even she and Mrs. Young seemed quite friendly, I mean really friendly if you catch my drift. **[Blake Away from mic: No lady I don't, they're cousins for God's sake!]** I guess you never really know a person. The whole thing's just such a tragedy. And then the little girl's birthday is this month. So sad.

**Blake:** I hear ya, I really do feel for the Young's. Thanks for your time Cora. Caller number three you're on.

**Caller 3:** I think the whole thing is just disgusting. From the mother claiming that the woman who stole her child is not a terrible person to the reservation preschool's failure to make sure that the kid was actually supposed to be leaving.

**Blake:** To play Devil's advocate, the secretary at the reservation preschool played by the rules. She followed all the school's protocol to a tee.

**Caller 3:** She could have at least called the mother to be sure. Oh never mind, that kid's mom is so unemotional about her disappearance I wouldn't be surprised if she wouldv'e just let it happen if the school did call.

**Blake:** **[Away from mic: Can you believe this guy?]** Ooookay.

**Caller 3:** I'm serious! Did you see that interview a couple of months ago? She said it herself, she'd not even worried about the kids safety! That poor prick she's married too, damn suc-

**Blake:** ***cutting caller off*** That's all we got for today folks. Commercial free music hour starts now. Hit the tunes Kev!


	8. AN: Test

**A/N:** Just a little test because my posts are acting super weird at the moment.

And some quick car stats for fun I guess:

**Number of cars Leah has driven:** 10

**Number we've seen:** 6

**Types:**

Kia Forte (Silver)

Nissan Murano (Black)

Honda Pilot (Red)

Jeep Liberty (Blue)

Toyota Yaris (Red)

Ford Focus (Gray)

^Now hopefully the info above is correct lol


	9. Rage

**A/N:**

** Middy'sADreamer (for some reason it wont let me add the periods) :** Yes, he's super adorable lol and is his name a reference to Life Unexpected?

** Apocalypse owner:** Just some random dude with a bug up his butt!

** Guest:** That's pretty much I feel. The peek-a-boo (yeah I know I'm mentioning it again lol) was what completely set me off though. The implication that Quil made a better parent/guardian because he was willing do whatever Claire wanted for however long irked me to no end. The dude was doing the opposite of what a parent or proper care taker should do. The sharing thing killed me too. Parents should not have to share their child with teenaged boys they probably barely know.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.

* * *

><p><strong>I.<strong>

"So how are things going at home?" Emily asked as she smiled at her sister happily.

Lily had showed up at the Uley house a couple of weeks ago with two coffees in hand, yapping away about one thing or another. Emily could care less at the time, she was just happy that the weekly lunch dates she and her sister had shared were back.

Lily had one stipulation though. There was to be no mention of Claire or Leah. Emily had had a hard time with this at first but she gradually settled into avoiding the topic.

Lily gave Emily a small smile. "As good as they can be. Mara gets out of school soon so we're preparing for her to be home all day."

"The three of you are going to have a great time together."

Lily laughed. "We're going to lose our minds. Lucky for me though I'll be getting a little kid-free time before since I'm going to be visiting my friend Rita in New York for two weeks."

"Who's Rita?"

"College friend. You've met her."

Emily looked completely confused. "I don't think so…"

"At my wedding. She was the one who got super drunk and climbed onto one of the tables and started dancing around."

Emily went from utter confusion to complete shock. "Her! You're visiting her?!"

Lily dismissed Emily's concerns with a wave of her hand. "She's settled down now. She has a little girl now and she feels a little lonely right now since her husband's deployed."

"Well that's sad, nice that you're visiting her though."

"Yeah Isaac thinks it'll be good for me. Plus he and Mara can have some one on one daddy-daughter time."

"They're going to love that!"

"You bet."

As the two women talked, Sam and a few of the pack members began filing into the Uley house, greeting them as they did so.

Embry, who was the last to come in, looked toward Lily sadly. "I heard the guy on the radio this morning. Sorry he was a jackass."

Lily gave him a small smile and shrugged. "Don't worry about it."

"Still though, he didn't have the right to imply you were a bad mom."

Quil rolled his eyes as he walked by Embry into the living room.

Lily's eyes narrowed. "What?"

Quil froze but didn't turn to look at Lily.

Lily stood up from her seat at the little circular table in the kitchen and pointed at Quil. "You!" she screeched. "I'm talking to you!"

Quil continued to ignore her.

Lily's face was now red with rage and her fists were squeezed so tight at her sides that her nails were making imprints in her palm. She was pissed, pissed, PISSED!

"You bastard!" Lily screeched before making a move to grab him.

But before Lily could lung at Quil, Sam had his arms wrapped tight around her body.

"You need to calm down Lily." Sam stated sternly.

Lily squirmed against him. "No! I want that fucking bastard to tell me what he thinks of me." She was completely focused on Quil. He was still turned away from her, completely ignoring her screaming at him.

Paul, who was standing as far away from the scene as possible, laughed. "And you guys say that I have an anger management problem." Embry elbowed his side. "Ow, what did I say?"

Embry groaned. "Just shut up."

"What are you doing, Lily?" Emily asked coming out of the kitchen.

Lily ignored her sister instead focusing her attention on Sam. "Let me go, or I swear to fucking God you will regret holding onto me."

"I'm a werewolf Lily. Anything you try to do will only hurt you more."

"You don't say?" Lily was smirking now.

When Sam felt Lily flex in his arms he gripped her shoulders and upper body tighter. Lily's smirk grew. She really, really didn't need her hands for what she was about to do.

"I'm telling you one more time Lil-OW!"

Sam screeched in pain and dropped to the floor almost immediately when he felt the back of Lily's foot connect with the sensitive place between his legs. The impact could be heard across the room.

Paul and Embry stared wide eyed at the scene while Emily rushed over to Sam.

Emily kneeled down beside him and cried, "Sam! Are you okay?!" Emily looked at Lily teary-eyed. "What have you done?"

Again Lily ignored her sister and marched over to Quil, seething. Still, he was turned away from her.

"You can't even look me in the eyes, can you? You can't even say what you think of me to my goddamn face, can you? CAN YOU, YOU FUCKING COWARD!"

Quil turned toward her then, eyes burning. "You're a piece of shit mother who let her daughter get kidnapped. You were so hell bent on using Leah to keep me away that you let your own kid get taken away from you!"

"You know what? You're right. I'd rather Leah take away my daughter and I never see her again for the rest of my life then for you to have one second with her."

The two stared directly into each others eyes. Quil's burned with anger and Lily's gleamed with pent up rage and bitterness.

As much as Lily wanted Quil to melt under her intense gaze, she wasn't stupid. She wasn't stupid enough to let her anger and bitterness ruin her plans. Things needed to settle and this was definitely not helping.

"Truce." She spat out before offering him her right hand.

Quil and everyone else in the room looked completely confused.

"Truce." She stated again."

"Why?"

"We've cleared the air. You know how I feel and I know how you feel, nothing's going to change it so we might as well move on." Then she shrugged. "Besides all of this fighting isn't good for Claire."

Quil took her hand in an instant.

Inside Lily was smiling, he took the bait without fail.

"So how'd patrol go?" Lily asked as she walked back over to the table in the kitchen.

The now standing Sam answered her. "Still no sign of Leah or Claire. We're going to keep looking though." The last part was mostly for Quil's sake.

Lily offered him a small smile. "Thanks."

And then suddenly things were back to how they were before with no mention of the previous events. Emily and Lily talked and shared coffee in the kitchen and the pack sat on the couch watching TV and eating left over blueberry muffins.

* * *

><p><strong>II. <strong>

"Mommy!" Claire screamed as she came running out of Our Lady of Victory, her private Catholic preschool.

Leah caught the little girl in her arms and settled her on her hip. "And hello to you, Bear!"

"Ms. Lucas."

Leah looked away from Claire to see the preschool teacher approaching her. "Mrs. Lane," She greeted. "How are you?"

Mrs. Lane was a short older woman with long gray hair that she kept tied up and dark beady eyes.

"I'm doing wonderful on this lovely afternoon." Mrs. Lane stated when she stood before Leah and Claire. "I hope this day has been quite a blessing to you as well."

Leah cringed internally. She was not very religious and she felt very guilty for pretending to be so. "It sure has."

"Now onto other matters."

Leah gulped. "And what may that be."

"Well first young Cassandra spent all morning ignoring me. I called her name 5 times before she acknowledged me."

Leah nodded. "I'll talk to her abo-."

"And not only that, she made a terrible mess of her clothes during lunch today."

Leah looked down at Claire. She was dressed in the standard uniform, a short sleeved white button up blouse with a black skirt and black dress shoes. On the front of Claire's blouse there were several chocolate smears.

"Oh my." Leah exclaimed.

"So you see the problem?" Mrs. Lane hammered in.

"Indeed. I will talk to her about this as well."

"Good. I'll be off now, you two have a lovely rest of your day."

When Mrs. Lane was out of sight, Leah sighed with relief. "All rightly, Bear. Home we go!"

Leah made her way over to a black Honda Accord, strapped Claire in the toddler chair in the back seat and then took off down the road.

Leah looked back at Claire through the rearview mirror as she drove down the street. "What's this about not answering Mrs. Lane today?"

Claire looked anywhere but in Leah's direction. She instead focused her attention on her shoe buckles.

"Bear?"

"I forgot."

Leah sighed. "It's okay to forget, sometimes I forget too. We just have to work a little harder at it."

"I'm Cassie not Cassandra! Everybody else calls me that but Mrs. Lane don't."

Leah laughed. She surprised at how fast Claire had accepted being called Cassie. The first month was hell, Claire constantly forgot. By the second month she was used to it. Now she could be called either name without a fuss. Well not Cassandra, Claire adamantly disliked the name.

"Doesn't and Mrs. Lane is your tea-."

"Oh! Oh! Can we go to GT cupcakes? Please, mommy?"

There were two things that disturbed the hell of Leah. Being called mommy and going to Georgetown Cupcakes (or GT as the little kids at Claire's preschool called it). She would never get used to the two.

Leah had to stifle a groan. "Maybe tomorrow, Bear."

Claire pouted the rest of the way home.

When they reached their apartment building, Leah stopped to check the mail box and sent Claire up the steps with the house key.

"Hey Rene!" One of Leah's downstairs neighbors called as he was making his way out of the building.

"Hi Detective Sharpe!" Leah called as she gathered the mail in her hands and began to ascend the stairs/

"Call me Harry!" She heard him shout. "I don't call you Ms. Lucas!"

"Whatever." Leah said before he was completely out of the door.

As Leah was about to climb the second flight of steps, the last one until she reached her apartment, when she heard a shout.

"Mommy!"

"Hold your horses Bear, I'm almost there."

When she reached the apartment door she found Claire struggling to reach the door. As usual, the little girl was standing on the tips of her toes trying to jab the key in the door knob.

"Can't reach!" Claire's tongue was hanging out of her mouth as she concentrated on trying to reach the door knob.

Leah chuckled as she walked over and retrieved the keys from Claire "I know you can't. You're the shortest two year old I know."

"I almost three!" Claire shouted as Leah opened the door.

When they were inside their evening proceeded as usual.

Leah went through Claire's homework with her. She was learning about the four functions of math (addition, subtraction, multiplication and division). Leah could barely remember Mrs. Lane explaining to her that introducing math concepts at early ages was very crucial.

As Leah had observed, Claire and most of her peers barely understood the concepts. But she figured it was just an introduction, right?

"You sure you're in preschool, Bear? I didn't start this stuff until second grade at least."

"You don't know math well do you mommy?" Claire asked fiddling with

"I do too!"

When they finally, finally finished homework, Leah and Claire sat and watched cartoons for an hour or two. Their "break".

While Leah cooked dinner, Claire sat on their island counter top singing Mary had a little lamb. Between stirring spaghetti noodles and making sure the meat balls didn't burn, Leah would join in. The two of them were very out of tune.

After dinner, Leah gave Claire a bath.

"Jimmy Hall said he has penis." Claire said as Leah washed her up.

Leah froze and her eyes went wide. "Yes," Leah began trying to regain her composure. "Little boys have penises."

"I don't like penis." Claire declared. "They're too crunchy."

"Peanuts. You meant peanuts!" Leah had never been so relieved in her life.

After Claire's bath, Leah settled Claire into her bed and read her favorite bed time story, Llama Llama Red Pajama.

"Baby llama what a tizzy! Sometimes Mama's very busy! Please stop all this llama drama and be patient for your mama."

Leah looked down at Claire when she heard light snoring and found that the little girl had fallen asleep.

"Goodnight Bear." Leah said before she kissed Claire's forehead.

Leah turned off Claire's bedroom light and exited the room.

Before Leah could retire to her own bedroom, she heard a faint knock on her front door. When she looked through the peep hole all she saw was a black hood.

_You're a werewolf, if things get ugly just let 'em have it._

Leah opened the door and immediately froze.

The woman standing in the doorway grinned. "Cat got your tongue Clearwater?"

"Lily."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thanks for reading, hope ya enjoyed and please review :)! And yes Lily just had a straight up rage fit, kicked Sam in the coconuts and then everyone just pretended it did not happen afterwards. That's just how she rolls lol


	10. Humor

**A/N:**

**Middy'sADreamer**: I barely watched the second season, found on Netflix so I planned on watching while I was on break. Eh, Sam'll be fine lol

**Leyna4eva:** Thanks, I'm glad you love the story so far!

**Apocalypse owner:** It's not really Claire's scent that Lily's going to have to worry about ;)

**Warning:** This is the part of the story that might make you go wtf. This chapter introduces an aspect of the story that lives under the story and it's also an element that I'll probably never completely show. It's something that I planned but am not completely willing to go through with. I'm not the best writer so my set ups for this in chapts 5 & 7 probably went unnoticed (yes I'm that bad lol) but here I try to make it a little more obvious while still trying to hint at it. Hopefully I did okay at that.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.

* * *

><p><strong>I.<strong>

**2 Hours before Lily's arrival: **

**Rita:** ur man's called me like 50x

**Lily:** Can you text like a literate human being please? And don't call him my man, it makes you sound ghetto.

**Rita:** :( y u so uptight? i can b ghetto if i want!

**Lily:** Fine! U can text like dis all u want.

**Rita:** Whatever. But seriously, Isaac's called me several times asking for you.

**Lily:** Did you answer?

**Rita:** Yeah!

**Rita:** What else was I going to do?!

**Rita:** Say, "No she's not here, Isaac. She's in DC visiting your kidnapped child and her abductor for said child's new fake birthday."

**Rita:** "She'll be home soon though :) lol :)."

**Lily:** Cut the shit.

**Lily:** What did you tell him?

**Rita:** Told him you went grocery shopping with Keke after the first three calls.

**Rita:** He sounded anxious.

**Rita:** Like really, really frazzled and shit.

**Rita:** I could hear Mara in the background screaming.

**Lily:** I don't know why he just doesn't call my phone.

**Rita:** This is just a thought, but do you think he suspects something.

**Rita:** I mean, you're right, he can call your phone. But he's calling MY phone instead.

**Rita:** Asking for you.

**Rita:** He wants me to hand MY phone to you. He wants you to talk on MY phone.

**Rita:** You get my drift?

**Lily:**…

**Rita:** Lily?

**Rita:** You get me?

**Rita:** You get me?!

**Lily:** YES!

**Lily:** I'm in a cab on my way to Leah's and I'm already anxious and stressed. I don't have time to deal with Isaac's insecurities.

**Lily:** Baseless ones at that.

**Rita:** And you told me to cut the shit.

**Lily:** What?

**Rita:** They aren't.

**Rita:** Baseless, that is.

**Rita:** They just aren't.

* * *

><p><strong>II.<strong>

Leah thought she was dreaming at first but when the she felt Lily pull her into a strong hug and the other woman's smell engulfed her, she knew she wasn't.

"I've missed you." Lily stated in a breathy whisper against Leah's neck.

"I've missed you too."

When they pulled apart. They just stared into each other's eyes; Lily's hand rested on Leah's cheek gently as they did so.

"Mama?"

Leah and Lily broke apart instantly and Lily's gaze immediately focused on Claire who was standing a couple of feet away from them. The little girl was dressed in purple footy pajamas and rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Claire." Lily whispered.

Lily went to her daughter and scooped her up into her arms, hugging her tightly.

"Mama." The little girl mumbled against her mother's neck.

"Yes baby, it's mama." Lily maneuvered Claire in her arms so that they were face to face. "I've missed you little girl." Lily's eyes were brimming with tears.

Claire smiled happily at her mother. "Me too! I can see you now, you not in the phone anymore!"

Lily and Leah both laughed.

"Will you be here when I go to school?"

Lily sniffled a little. "Yeah, I'll be here."

"Yay!" Claire cheered.

"Speaking of school tomorrow." Leah interjected, "Shouldn't you be in bed Ms. Bear?"

Claire buried her face in Lily's neck and shook her head.

Lily chuckled. "Should you be, _Ms. Bear_?"

Claire wiggled around wildly in Lily's arms. "Too many mommies asking me too many questions!" She whined.

"Well this mommy thinks you should be in bed." Leah stated.

Lily nodded "And this mama thinks so as well."

"Two, two! No fair!"

Lily and Leah laughed again.

"How about we read you a story together?" Leah offered.

"Llama llama Red Pajama?"

Leah smiled. "Of course."

"In your bed?"

Lily looked over at Leah, smiling. "Can that be arranged?"

Leah smiled back. "Of course." She stated again.

The three settled into the Leah's queen sized bed in the master bedroom. Claire was tucked between the two women, Leah to the right and Lily to the left; each held unto the story book.

"Baby Llama don't you know mama loves you so." Leah read

"Mama Llama's always near even if she's not right here." Lily followed.

"If that true mamas?" Claire asked yawning.

Lily and Leah both smiled down at Claire and both stated at once. "Yup."

"Now time for bed!" Leah stated as she sat the book on the knight stand beside her bed and flipped off her bedroom lamp.

Claire cuddled into Lily's arms and nuzzled her face in her chest, Leah wrapped her arm around the two of them.

"Night night mamas!"

"Goodnight Claire."

"Night Bear."

The next morning when Leah woke up she found herself in bed all alone. For one, paranoid, moment she thought Lily had packed up Claire and left without a word. That is until she heard the woman's melodic singing coming from the kitchen.

_"__My lover's got humor…"_

"Well I know for certain that Ms. Bear here didn't get her out of tune singing from you." Leah chuckled as she entered the kitchen.

"Good morning, sleepy heard. Took you forever to get up." Lily said smiling as she turned to face Leah. She was at the stove with a frying pan and a bowl full of pancake batter.

Leah took a seat beside Claire, who was still dressed in her purple footy pajamas, at the island in the kitchen. Claire had a plate of pancake pieces and syrup in front of her

"Mornin' mommy! Mama made pancakes!" Claire's mouth was currently full of food.

Leah laughed. "I can see." Leah looked at Lily. "Do I get some of those?"

"Yes, of course!" Lily handed Leah a plate of pancakes in no time.

After, Lily turned off the stove and leaned against the counter as she watched Leah and Claire eat at the island.

"My lover's got humor, she's the giggle at the funeral." She sang softly, her gaze mostly focused on Leah at the moment. "Knows everybody's disapproval. Should have worshiped her sooner."

Leah looked up, her eyes instantly meeting Lily's. The other woman's lips were curved into a playful grin and her eyes gleamed with joy and mischief.

Leah couldn't help but smile back at her.

* * *

><p><strong>III.<strong>

After Leah left to drop Claire off at school, Lily found herself holed up in the bathroom with a phone pressed tightly to her ear.

"Hey hon, Rita says you've been calling her phone nonstop." Lily did her best to make her voice sound light and less irritated.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I was just a little worried. It didn't help that Mara misses you."

"It's okay. Tell her I'll be home soon. I really do want you guys to get some one on one time in though."

"I know and I we will."

"Good. I'll call back later when Mara is out of school."

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you too."

Lily sighed, happy to have gotten the call over with. Only one last thing to do.

**Lily:** He won't be calling for a little while.

**Rita:** Good.

**Rita:** That shit was getting old.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** My standard line: I hope everyone enjoyed the story, thanks for reading and please review :)!

The song= Take me to church, Hozier


	11. Filling

**A/N:**

**rocklesson86: **Lily and Isaac have a "slight" difference of opinion in regards to imprinting and the Quil and Claire relationship...

Also, more of the underneath the story weirdness from last chapter. I kind of ramped it up this chapter. Prepare to go wtf again and if you didn't the first time, here's your chance lol!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.

* * *

><p><strong>I.<strong>

Leah, Lily and Claire were at the Friendly "Turtle" park on 45th and Vaness St. It was a big park that featured a large children's play area. Leah thought it would be a great idea for the three of them to go and enjoy the sun. Leah also thought that Claire would love going somewhere other than home after school.

While Claire played in the sand box with a few other children, Leah and Lily sat on a bench a couple of feet away. They were sitting close together, their shoulders were touching and their hands were intertwined and resting on Leah's knee. As they spoke Lily rubbed Leah's knuckles absently.

"This place is lovely." Lily stated happily. "How'd you find it?"

Leah shrugged. "I think a couple of parents at Cassie's school mentioned it."

Lily laughed and Leah instantly smiled at the sound. "It just can't get over that name or seeing her actually answer to it. I'm going to kill Rita."

"I think it's cute."

"Of course you do."

Leah smacked Lily's shoulder playfully.

"That no fai-."

"Hey!"

The two of them looked up to see a tall woman with blonde hair and light blue eyes had stopped before the bench Leah and Lily were seated on.

"Hey Rene!"

Leah offered the blonde a small smile. "Caroline, it's nice to see you."

"Nice to see you too and who's this?" Caroline eyed Lily and then their intertwined hands curiously. "Haven't seen you around before."

Before Lily could respond, Leah cut in nervously. "This is my friend Lil-Anne. My friend Anne!"

Caroline gave Lily a friendly smile. "Nice to meet you Anne. Are you here visiting Rene?"

"Yeah I'm visiting for a bit." Then Lily looked toward Leah. "I'm going to go play with Claire, let you two to catch up." As she stood up from the bench she let her fingers slowly glide away from Leah's; her eyes stared into Leah's as she did so.

Caroline looked between the two oddly. She snapped out of it when Lily spoke to her.

"It was nice meeting you." And then she was off to the sand box.

Caroline took Lily's place beside Leah on the bench. "Nice day isn't it? Thought it would be a wonderful idea to let Piper out for a bit. Guess great minds think alike."

"Uh, yeah." Leah stated vacantly; her eyes were completely focused on Lily who had sat down beside Claire in the sand box.

Lily looked up to see Leah watching and flashed her a brilliant smile.

"Oh! Do you guys what to come with Piper and I to Gt cupcakes when we leave here?" Caroline asked excitedly.

"Uh, yeah…sure." Leah was watching as Lily helped Claire and a couple of other children fill buckets full of sand. She looked up to meet Leah's gaze again and gave her a little wave.

Caroline stared at Leah for a long moment before she exclaimed, "Well damn, I would never have guessed it."

Leah turned to her then, looking completely confused. "What?"

Caroline waved her hands toward Lily and Claire. "That!" Leah still looked confused, that didn't deter Caroline though. "Don't get me wrong though, she's cute. I'd definitely go for her if I were into that!"

Leah was completely surprised, she'd never seen Caroline like this. Well she'd never seen Caroline in any way. She barely knew the woman outside of school functions and random run ins at the park and Gt cupcakes.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Leah denied, it was truly a pathetic attempt.

"Oh come on Rene! Did you see the way she looked at you when you guys detached? Woman looked like she could eat you. Literally. It was that intense."

Leah's face was burning.

Caroline grinned. "Oh so you do know and something tells me in more ways than one."

Leah stood quickly. "Uh, I'm going to…ya know over there." Leah took off without another word.

"Fine then!" Caroline shouted after her. "Run away!"

* * *

><p><strong>II.<strong>

"Hey Lily!"

"Hi Emily."

"How are things going in New York with…Rena?"

"Rita and things are great. I'm enjoying with her and her little daughter Keke."

"Aww that's nice."

"How are things at home?"

"As good as they can be. Sam and the pack are still running patrol in and around the Makah reservation. They still haven't found anything."

"I'm glad they're still trying."

"They won't ever stop! The impri- uh…Isaac and Mara joined us for dinner yesterday evening."

"He mentioned it when I called last night."

"He seems kind of sad."

"I bet."

"What?! He's your husband, Lily!"

"You don't say? I love the man. But I haven't been gone for two days yet."

"I think it's sweet that he misses you already."

"Yeah…uh Em, I'll call you again in a few. Okay?"

"Sure. Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

><p><strong>III.<strong>

Leah and Lily were snuggled up together in Leah's bed. Claire was in the other room tucked into her own bed, fast asleep.

"Leah?" Lily's lips brushed against Leah's neck as she spoke and her breath tickled her skin.

"Mmmhmm?" Leah mumbled half-asleep.

"I love being here with you two."

Leah smiled faintly before she drifted off completely.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**The standard line: **Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it and please review :)!

**And for fun, a little trivia:**

-This chapter is really rushed but it's supposed to be more like a filler chapter so I let it go

-It's the 2nd to the last chapter before Operation Shit Storm begins

-Chapter 5 may make this chapter a little less weird for you lol


	12. FB

**A/N: **

**Guest: **No I'm not going to hook them up. Lily and Leah sort of have a complicated relationship that is very affectionate but that's as far as it goes. It was supposed to be more like blurry affection though. I was trying my hand at being a risky writer, eh pushing the boundaries a bit and such. I figured it would shock though lol which is why I issued the wtf warnings- nothing like a good wtf warning.

If you ask Caroline though she'd say hell yeah. But she's also the mom who discreetly drinks vodka out of a water bottle during PTA meetings.

*Also I decided to do 2 more chapters before Operation Shit Storm begins.

**This is another shorty because this was a little harder to do. Either way I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Lily Young<strong> _is feeling_ :) Happy

_2hrs-New York, NY_

Hanging out at Central Park with **Rita **and her little girl Keke. This is the best I've felt in weeks.

_Like-Comment-Share  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Isaac Young<strong>

Glad you're having fun, babe! Mara and I miss you and are sending our love from Washington.

_1 hour ago_

* * *

><p><strong>Rita Ownstheworld Martinez<strong>

Keep missing her buddy. I got your wife now and I'm never letting her go!

_1 hour ago_

* * *

><p><strong>Lily Young<strong>

Shut it Rita! Love you too, hon! Tell Mara mommy will be home soon.

_1 hour ago_

* * *

><p><strong>Emily Uley<strong>

Central Park sounds awesome. I hope the sun's out in New York, it's raining up here and making everyone crabby. The guys are all at the house and as usual I've been cooking all morning, making the house slightly hotter and of course making every even more cranky. It's like dealing with a pack of two year olds.

_30 minutes ago_

* * *

><p><strong>Rita Ownstheworld Martinez<strong>

Blah, blah! You know this is Lily's status right?

_20 minutes ago_

* * *

><p><strong>Emily Young<strong>

What?!

_20 minutes_

* * *

><p><strong>Lily Young<strong>

Rita! Play nice. Emily: Don't worry about it Rita's just being an ASS.

_20 minutes ago_

* * *

><p><strong>Rita Ownstheworld Martinez<strong>

Fine!

_10 minutes ago_

* * *

><p><strong>Emily Young<strong>

Okay

_10 minutes ago_

* * *

><p><strong>Isaac Young<strong>

Lol, you're terrible Rita!

_3 minutes ago_

* * *

><p><strong>Rita Ownstheworld Martinez<strong>

Aren't I? :p

_a minutes ago_

* * *

><p><strong>Rita:<strong> Your husband's calling me again

**Rita:** This is annoying.

**Lily:** I'll call him. I only have 3 more days here.

**Rita:** Maybe, um I don't know, WE SHOULD TELL HIM.!

**Rita:** Look I know you don't want to tell him but…

**Rita:** This is fucked.

**Rita:** I mean really, how is this going to work?

**Lily:** What the hell are you talking about?

**Rita:** I'm talking about this situation. What are you going to do? Lie to your husband about where you're going for 2 weeks every six months.

**Rita:** If we told him we could make arrangement. I don't think anyone would think badly of you guys if you just picked up and moved to let's say Virginia or Maryland. You could see Claire more and she would have her entire family.

**Lily:** Longest text from you ever.

**Rita:** Don't distract, hear me out.

**Lily:**…they would think badly of us. Our kid gets kidnapped and we leave the home and place she's known her whole life.

**Rita:** Fuck 'em lol

**Lily:** and what about Mara.

**Rita:** That brat's almost six, she can keep a damn secret!

**Lily:** That's not fair though, that's too much to put on a 5 year old.

**Rita:** It's not fair to Claire either- she barely gets you. Only a thirty minute phone call once a week and MAYBE a two week visit every six months or so. You're her damn mother.

**Lily:** I know, don't you get that? I already feel like shit for it.

**Rita:** Sorry.

**Rita:** But I'm going to push some more okay?

**Rita:** It's not fair to Leah either. She ends up having to explain this all to Claire.

**Rita:** Not to mention that she's destroyed her whole life for this.

**Lily:** It's not like that. This was not just about freeing Claire it was about Leah too. She wanted out. So I gave it to her. She had nothing to lose and I knew that.

**Rita:** You fucking opportunist.

**Rita:** You could do the same for Isaac now too.

**Rita:** That man is insecure as hell. He thinks you're keeping secrets and you are. It's going to drive him buggy and he's going to do something stupid.

**Rita:** You love him right?

**Lily:** With all my heart.

**Rita:** Then free him of his insecurity already!

**Lily:** I can't.

**Rita:** Why not!

**Lily:** I love him, I love him with everything I got but I don't trust him.

**Rita:** The dude's a little shaky at times but you can't mean that.

**Lily:** I do. I love him, I love him, I love him but I don't trust him my daughter's future.

**Rita:** *Our

**Rita:** Well you need to turn them three I love hims into an I trust him then.

**Rita:** And you know your sis was in the wrong.

**Lily:** Lol, I know but she can't help herself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thanks for reading, hope you guys enjoyed it and please review. Also let me know how you feel about the Facebook format. I wasn't too sure about it at first. It felt a little weird trying to do it. And yeah Rita is a serial texter lol


	13. Aquarium

**A/N: **

**Rocklesson86: **Don't slap Rita, she's a sweetie lol. And yeah, Lily does wear the pants in regards to…well most of her relationships. Her and Leah are on equal footing most of the time though and Rita and her have a push and pull thing going on.

**Cookierhys10 (I know I already pm'd but here goes a shorter version):** I'm a little unwilling to completely go through with it (even though I already partially setup this crazy idea up lol) I won't deny that it would be fun to explore in story though.

**Timeline: **Just to be clear in this story's timeline Quil imprints on Claire when she is 18 months old and Leah moves into the Young home 2 months before Claire's second birthday. All is post-BD if that wasn't clear.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of the characters

* * *

><p><strong>I.<strong>

**1 year before the abduction of Claire Young**

"Fuck you, Isaac!"

Lily's face was beet red and she was aiming a furious glare in Isaac's direction.

Isaac, who was a very tall muscular man, rubbed a hand through his thick medium length black hair nervously.

"It's okay Lily."

"Nooo!" She screeched.

Isaac sighed. "Lily, it's okay."

Lily took a deep breath. "No. No it's not."

"He's not a bad guy and one day he'll make a good husband or friend or whatever she needs I guess."

"Stop. The more you talk the more I feel like I'm going to explode."

"You know what, Lils? I don't fucking get it. He's not hurting anyone. Hell, he's a free fucking babysitter!" He watched Lily as she quietly fumed. "You're making this more worse than it is. They say she has a choice. She can decide whatever she wants when the time comes."

Lily's face went completely blank and she just stared at him.

"Lils?"

Lily continued to stare.

"Come on! Talk to me!" Isaac shouted as he began to grow frustrated.

"Have you seen my sister's face?"

Isaac froze; all frustration leaving him.

"Have you?"

Isaac just stared at Lily and she did the same. Her gaze was more challenging though, more fierce.

* * *

><p><strong>II.<strong>

"Wake up!"

Leah pushed against Lily, who was asleep beside her in her bed. The other woman was curled up on the right side of the bed with Leah's black and white flora comforter wrapped tightly around her body.

"Mmmm."

Leah began to shake her a little. "Come on sleepy lady, wake up!"

"Stop."

"Not a chance."

Then Leah began to tickle her and the other woman squirmed around wildly. Leah did so until Lily turned over onto her back. Then Leah climbed on top of her and straddled her hips.

"Hey!" Lily pouted unhappily.

Leah grinned playfully. "Told your ass to wake up."

"Why?!" Lily whined. "Why do you torment me so?"

Leah's grin grew. "It's Claire's new birthday, remember?"

Lily's grew wide. "It is?"

Leah snorted. "Yes."

"Oh my God! We have to celebrate! We have to do cake and ice cream and presents. OH MY GOD, PRESENTS! PRESENTS LEAH!" Lily was moving around frantically beneath Leah as she began to panic.

"Whoa Lily! Calm the hell down, everything is all set."

Lily stopped wiggling around instantly and looked up at Leah. Her dark brown eyes were warm and trusting. "Really?"

Leah nodded. "I ordered a small birthday themed cupcake arrangement from Georgetown Cupcakes before you even came. We'll be picking that up after we come back from visiting the National Aquarium in Baltimore. We'll also be getting Claire's present, a dolphin stuffed animal, from the aquarium gift shop."

"And ice cream?"

"Already in the freezer."

Lily smiled up at Leah brightly. "You're super woman, you know that."

Leah shrugged. "I try. Now let's go get the kid."

"Does that mean you're going to get the hell off of me now?"

Leah thought for a moment before her lips slowly curved into mischievous grin. She slowly lifted her hand from their place at Lily's side and went in for the attack.

Lily burst into laughter as Leah's fingers began to tickle her savagely.

"Pleas-ha! Stop!"

Leah ignored Lily's pleas and continued any way. The other woman was thrashing around so much that the comforter fell off the bed and the white fitted sheet began to come up.

"Please!" Lily cried through her laughter.

"Fine!" Leah chuckled. She gave Lily one last tickle before she climbed off of her.

Lily was breathing heavily. "Thank you, finally."

Leah rolled her eyes before she proceeded to hop out of bed and offer the other woman a hand. "Come on, let's go wake the bear."

Lily took her hand happily. "Roger that."

They crept into Claire's room silently before they woke the little girl with shouts of, "Happy Birthday!"

Claire, whose hair was wild and sticking all over the place, looked up at the two with wide, excited eyes. "Birfday? I three now?"

The two women smiled at her happily and nodded.

For breakfast they ate pancakes, courtesy of Lily and afterwards Leah and Lily spent twenty minutes trying to get Claire into the bathtub. The little girl had ran naked around the apartment singing.

"Birfday! Birfday! I am three today!" The child sounded horribly out of tune.

"Your kid can't sing." Leah had remarked.

Lily shrugged. "Well at least she's saying I am now instead of I by itself now."

After they finally bath Claire, the two alternated taking showers.

While Leah took a shower, Lily dressed Claire in her birthday outfit; a frilly pink and white dress and pink high tops. While Lily took her shower, Leah, with Claire's help, packed a travel bag full of snacks, juice boxes and water bottles.

By 11:30, the three were out of the door and packed into Leah's black Honda Accord. They arrived at the National Aquarium about an hour later.

Lily was holing Claire on her hip as they entered. "You ready to see Dorie?"

"Yes!" Claire cheered. Lily tickled her side and the little girl wiggled in her arms. "Stop it mama!" Claire laughed.

Leah went in for a tickle as well. "And Nemo too?"

"Stop it mamas!" Claire shouted through giggles.

"Alright Bear. Let's go see the fish!" Leah stated.

"Yay! Yay! Yay!" Claire cheered again.

As they walked further into the aquarium, Leah grabbed Lily's free hand and held onto it.

* * *

><p><strong>III.<strong>

"I can't believe Lily's posting about how happy she is on facebook." Quil grumbled.

A couple of boys from the pack were huddled up around a bonfire at First Beach. They were all bare chested, barefooted and wearing shorts. Most were exhausted and a little hungry since they had just returned from patrolling the grounds.

Paul groaned. "I thought you two were done with badmouthing each other?"

"It's not like that!" Quil argued. "I'm just saying she doesn't need to be on facebook acting all happy while her kid's gone missing. She shouldn't be gone at all really."

"And who are you? Her father?" Jared laughed. "We know you miss Claire like crazy. If my Kim had gone missing, I would have torn this whole place apart until she was found. So I get it dude."

"I would too." Paul agreed, "but I wouldn't go around talking badly about my imprint's mom. It just doesn't sit well."

"I just don't get how she can be happy right now."

Jared shrugged. "Sometimes people grieve in different ways Quil."

"I still don't get it. Even Isaac doesn't act like she does."

* * *

><p><strong>IV.<strong>

Lily and Leah were currently strolling the inner harbor hand in hand as Claire skipped ahead of them carrying her new stuffed dolphin, Sebastian and a cone full of melting strawberry gelato. After they had finished exploring the National Aquarium, Leah and Lily got Claire an ice cream out of a shop in the Harbor Place and then they had decided to take a walk around the harbor before heading back to the car.

"Finish your ice cream, sweeties, before it all melts away." Lily called to Claire.

Claire kept skipping, she didn't even bother to look back at her mother. "I will mama."

Lily shook her head. "I forgot how stubborn she could be."

Leah laughed. "All you had to do was think about how stubborn you are and you never would have forgotten." Lily smacked Leah's arm. "Ow!"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Oh, you know that didn't even hurt."

"You still hit me though!" Leah whined.

"Whatever."

A moment of silence passed between the two; the only contact between them were their intertwined hands and Lily's absentminded thumb strokes against Leah's fingers.

"Why'd you choose today?" Leah asked.

"What?"

"Claire's new birthday, why'd you choose today?"

"Oh…it's was my birthmother's birthday. When Rita asked me for a date to put on the birth certificate it was the first one that came to mind." Lily's gaze was completely focused on Claire skipping ahead of them. Even though she was doing so to look out for Claire's safety, at the moment she was mostly trying to avoid eye contact with Leah.

"So you're going home tomorrow?" Leah asked changing the subject; it didn't take much for her to realize that the conversation was making Lily uncomfortable.

"Yeah…it's a mess Leah." Lily finally gave Leah her eyes again and they were shimmering with tears.

Leah was taken aback. Lily rarely cried and when she did it usually wasn't in public or in front of others.

"Lily?"

"It's just really hard. I love Isaac and Mara but I don't want to be there. I'm tired of everyone staring at me, at everyone judging me. Isaac wants me to be the happy wife and mother I was but I can't. I can't, Leah." Lily sniffled. "Here I don't feel like that. It's so easy. I love Claire, I love you and I wake up happy in the mornings. I feel light and free."

Leah sighed. "It's just the stress of the situation. Once the case goes cold everything will settle down a bit."

"I talked to Rita about things and she wants me to tell Isaac. She thinks if he knows he'll agree to keep Claire in hiding and maybe even want to move down here to be closer to her."

"I think it could work."

"Is it terrible that I just don't trust Isaac? That I think he'll fuck this up for all of us."

Leah pointed to Claire who was a few feet away from them, she was staring out into the harbor at the ducks swimming in the water. "Doesn't she look happy?"

Lily smiled. "Yeah, she looks really happy."

"I think Isaac wants Claire to be happy. I think he'll be okay with everything if he realizes that she is very happy here." Leah reached into the case tucked to her pants and pulled out her phone. "And speaking of seeing, that's a great shot."

Lily groaned. "That's like the hundredth time you've pulled out your phone today."

Leah rolled her eyes. "I only took 20 pictures at the aquarium."

"Only 20 she says." Lily mocked.

"Well you're going to be very happy when I print them out and mail them to you next month."

"You're right, I am. The last three packs of pictures you sent made my day. Driving to the PO box in Port Angeles is a hassle though."

"Maybe I can just print them before you leave and you can take them with you."

Lily smiled brightly. "Sounds like a wonderful idea."

Leah looked at the time on her phone. "It's 4, we should head back now. We still need to go to Georgetown Cupcakes."

"Alrighty. Bear!" Lily called. "Time to go get some cupcakes!"

"Cupcakes!" Claire screamed as she ran back to Lily and Leah.

* * *

><p><strong>V.<strong>

**Rita: **Your husband's calling me AGAIN!

**Lily:** I really don't know why, I'm hopping on a plane home tomorrow. He knows this.

**Rita:** Like I said he's insecure and you're keeping secrets.

**Rita:** Insecure man + secrets = NOTHING GOOD TO COME!

**Rita:** TELL HIM!

**Lily:** Or you will?

**Rita**: Nope, not my job to.

**Rita:** Besides, I'd rather you not mention my name at all.

**Rita:** I have a business to keep afloat here.

**Lily:** lmao at business. What you do is far from being a business.

* * *

><p><strong>VI.<strong>

That night, Claire blew out a number three candle sitting atop a vanilla birthday cupcake.

"You make a wish?" Leah asked as Claire bit into her cupcake.

"Mmmhmm." She mumbled.

"Good, greedy."

When Claire finished her cupcake she looked between Leah and Lily. "Want to know?"

Lily shook her head. "No, sweetie, it's just for you to know."

"I want you to know!"

Lily smiled. "Okay then, what is it?"

"Mama, I want you to stay here with me and mommy forever."

* * *

><p><strong>VII.<strong>

**Lily:** I'll tell him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Next chapter I'll be welcoming you guys to Operation Shit Storm. Until then, I hope you guys enjoyed reading and please review :)!


	14. Take Off

**A/N:** Welcome to Operation Shit Storm, buckle up kiddies because we're about experience some turbulence. But before all the crazy begins, I present to you all a peaceful shorty to begin our journey, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.

**Lily Young **

_14hrs-New York, NY _

On my way home! I'm going to miss you **Rita** :'( _at __**John F. Kennedy International Airport**_

_Like-Comment-Share_

* * *

><p><strong>Rita Reallycryinginside Martinez<strong>

Good riddance.

_13 hours ago_

* * *

><p><strong>Isaac Young:<strong>

Mara and I are doing our happy dance, we can't wait to see you! Too bad I won't be home when you get back :( Will be there as soon as I get off though.

_13 hours ago_

* * *

><p><strong>Emily Uley<strong>

Do you want to join us for dinner when you get back?

_10 hours ago_

* * *

><p><strong>Lily Young<strong>

Emily: How about lunch around 1 or so instead? Isaac gets home from work around dinner time and I'm supposed to be dropping Mara off to a sleepover in a couple of hours.

_1 hour ago_

* * *

><p><strong>Lily Young<strong>

Rita: Seriously?! Where's the love?

_1 hour ago_

* * *

><p><strong>Rita Reallycryinginside Martinez<strong>

The love's hiding between my name** ***begins sobbing like a newborn baby*****

_30 minutes ago_

* * *

><p><strong>Emily Uley<strong>

Okay sounds good.

_30 minutes ago_

* * *

><p><strong>Lily Young<strong>

Lol

_10 minutes ago_


	15. Storm

**A/N: **

The other day I realized that Emily has a brother not a sister since her maiden name is Young. I debated whether or not I should just scrap the entire story but then I was like eh, whatever. Told you guys I'm a bad writer lol. I hope everyone can still enjoy the story though, despite that huge error.

Also, I've finally decided on an ending for this story.

And if you guys are reading:

**rocklesson86: **Isaac's a people pleaser who wants little conflict in his life. He doesn't think that the situation is too bad, he truly believe he can save his daughter while staying where they are.

**Cookierhys10: **I decided to partially go with the ship (yeah I know, I'm the most indecisive writer ever). It's bubbline-esque. Something's there but it's not very clear. So still kind of underneath the story but all the set-up isn't wasted.

And onto the story, enjoy :)!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight, GTA and any of the character or concepts. If the phone number used is real then that is a complete accident/coincidence.

* * *

><p><strong>I.<strong>

"I don't think I'm going to tell him after all." Lily had just finished dropping Mara off at a friend's house for a sleepover and was on her way home. She decided that calling Rita before she made it home would be best even though she was going to be home alone for a bit.

Lily could hear Rita take a deep breath. The other woman didn't say a word though.

"Rita?"

"I love you Lily."

"I love you too…? Rita?"

"I'm at the airport. Keke and I are flying to Puerto Rico today."

"Ri-."

"I can't wait to be home. Do you know my parents still live in the house in San Lorenzo?"

"Why, Rita?" Lily could not believe what she was hearing.

"I've been planning this for months. Long before you contacted me a year ago."

"So what's going to happen?"

"Don't worry. Leah and Claire's stuff is airtight, they'll be fine. I have a my guys in PA, NY and DC monitoring things."

"Are you still in the "business"?" Lily asked curiously.

Rita laughed; it was cold and humorless. "Los Aztecas own me. So yeah I'm still in, just in the background."

"And they're just letting you leave?"

"In exchange for conducting a little business in Mexico twice a year, yeah."

"Why?"

Rita chuckled. "You already asked me that."

"You didn't answer, not really anyway."

"I want a little peace in my life. I want my daughter to grow up happy and surrounded by family. Hell, maybe I'll even put that nursing degree to use."

Lily laughed. "You a nurse? I can't see it."

"Yes me a nurse!"

"Whatever, Rita."

"Hey, I gotta go now. I'll text you my parent's house number, okay?"

"So this is really it? You're not going to give me the speech?"

"You mean the one where I tell you that your husband is really insecure, lying about the whereabouts of your daughter to him is wrong and that this is going to go to shit?"

"Yup, that be the one."

"Well I'm not. You're a grown woman. It's not my job to tell you what to do or how to live your life. You asked me for a favor and because you're my friend and I love you I gave it to you freely. That's all. The only thing I am going to say is tha-."

"Oh here it comes now."

"Oh shut it. As I was saying, the only thing I'm going to say is that you should come visit. You, Leah, Claire. I already talked to Leah about it and she wants to come as soon as Claire gets out of school. It'd be nice, all of us hanging out on the beach together."

Lily gave a small smile. "Yeah it would be."

"I'll call Leah about a date and get back to ya. Bye, okay?"

"Yeah, bye."

Soon after Lily hung up she felt her cellphone buzz.

**Rita:** (787)-715-7800

* * *

><p><strong>II.<strong>

When Lily arrived home she found her suitcase and all of her clothes thrown around the living room floor. She had left the large black suitcase by the door before she left to have lunch with Emily. It definitely wasn't open and the contents of said suitcase definitely weren't thrown around.

"Isaac?" Lily called as she began walking toward their dining room. She stopped at the archway leading into the room when she spotted Isaac seated at the dining table.

Before him, spread out on their six seat dining room table, there were four tan envelopes. All over the table there were several 4x6 sized pictures.

Lily froze at the sight. She could recognize the envelopes a mile away. They were the one's Leah sent pictures in to the PO Box in Port Angeles. Three of them at least.

"Lils you're home." Isaac stated before he brought a half empty bottle of Grey Goose Vodka up to his lips.

Lily began to walk toward him. "Hon, put down the bottle." She requested calmly.

"You know, I knew that you were cold hearted bitch. But this." He gestured at the pictures on the table, he broke out into laughter as he did so.

"Isaac, it's not wha-."

"Save it!" Isaac shouted. "You know I tried that before you came. Haha, these are just pictures from before Leah ran off with our kid but no."

"Isa-."

"There are pictures of her in a school uniform, a cupcake with a number three candle. There's some of her at a farm and others that just, that just don't make any fucking sense."

Lily approached the dining room table and took a seat. "Hand me the bottle Isaac."

Isaac handed it over with a slight bit of hesitation. He watched quietly as she took a sip. "You did it, huh? You sent Claire away with Leah."

Lily sat the bottle on the table slowly, careful not to let it touch any of the several pictures on the table. "Yup. I did it."

"You're fucked up, you know that?" Isaac grabbed the bottle off the table and took a long drink. When he was done he slammed it down hard on the top of a picture of Leah holding a smiling Claire.

Lily snorted. "You don't think I know that? I'm an angry bitch with a chip on my shoulder and it's been there all my damn life."

"What the hell do you have to be angry about?"

"Let's see my parent's died when I was four and I had to be adopted."

"So what! You were adopted by a great family, who loved and took care of you."

Lily grabbed the vodka bottle and took a quick swig. She took a deep breath before speaking. "Adoption is based on loss." She stated calmly, even though she was raging inside. "No matter why it's done or how it ends it's based off some kid's loss or tragedy."

"That's too damn black and white."

"You're right, it is but it's true. I had to lose, aka my parents died, in order for me to be available for adoption. I wouldn't be here otherwise. It's a profound kind of loss that just eats and eats. But it's even worse when your maternal grandmother lives where you do." Tears were building in Lily's eyes. "When you see her every day and she sees you and you have no clue who she is until finally when your 19 they decide to tell you." Lily's facial expression was hard and her tear filled eyes were blazing. "Then she dies two days later and then all the things you dream about, that life that you should have had, the memories…all the shit that was lost is lost is again. They decided, my parents and that old bitch that I should lose again. I don't get to learn anything about who my dead parents were because the one person who could tell me waited until she was dying to do so and my parents allowed it, they agreed to it! So yeah I'm fucking angry that people get to decide that I lose pieces of myself because the virtue of my fucking adoption. "

"Lil-." Isaac tried. His eyes went soft and apologetic.

"It's my turn now. When I met you I thought that things would be different. That we would live here and be happy. Then that stupid, stupid fucking boy and imprinting ruined everything. I did to my daughter what was done to me. I gave her my loss and I decided that she would lose a lot. More intentionally though. I blame Quil Ateara for that. "

"If you'd just let it go, Lily." Isaac stated quietly. "I know you hurt but you to trust things will be okay."

"I can't and I don't know how you can. I just don't."

"Because I know with us she'll have a choice. We can raise her to stand up for her right to have a choice."

Lily rolled her eyes. "You're funny honey. There's two of us against all of them. The people we let her be around, who influence her."

"We don't have to."

"We don't? As I recall you didn't like me keeping her away from La Push or my Leah solution. How do we keep her away from the bad influence when you won't let me?"

"How will she learn if we don't expose her?" Isaac counted.

Lily snorted. "Fuck you, Isaac. She's three years old. We're supposed to protect her. Instead you want to pretend everything'll be fine."

"It can be."

"It won't. Something'll happen and someone will get hurt."

They took turns sipping from the vodka bottle.

"So are you going to tell me where she is?" Isaac asked after a moment.

"No, quite frankly, I don't trust you."

"You don't trust me but you trust Leah with our kid?"

"Yup."

"Do you even love me anymore?"

"Yup."

"So you love me but don't trust me and you love Leah and trust Leah."

Lily scoffed. "Don't even go there."

"Why shouldn't I? Hmmm? You make it so damn obvious."

"That was a long time ago, Isaac. A long time ago. I'm here with you."

Isaac looked around at the pictures on the table. "And there with her."

"With our daughter…she's happy, Isaac. I want her to be safe and happy and away from here."

"I want her to be happy too. I want to be in her life just as much."

"It can't be here Isaac. It just can't."

"And what about Mara?"

Lily shook her head sadly. "I don't know."

"What if tell? Huh, what if I tell the pack, the tribe and the police about what you've done?"

"The kidnapping is plan A. It was supposed to go cold and that be the end of it. But if you push me I'll go to plan B."

"And what's that?"

"A child abuse scandal. I'll be the sad mother who sent her child away to protect her from her abuser."

Isaac's eyes widened in disbelief. "You wouldn't?"

Lily's gaze was challenging. "You know I would."

"So this is where we're at?"

"I guess so."

"So this is what I get for trying to help my wife unpack."

"You shouldn't have gone through my shit."

* * *

><p><strong>III.<strong>

At 10pm, Leah heard a faint knock on her apartment door. She was a bit confused, no one she knew in the city would be at her door this late. When she looked through the peep hole, she smiled instantly though.

"Hey Detective Sharpe." She greeted happily as she opened the door. She was surprised to see her downstairs neighbor at her door so late but she didn't think much of it.

The red haired man smiled back at her, his brown eyes warm and friendly. "Haven't I told you a hundred times to call me Harry, _Leah_?"

Leah's smile instantly dropped from her face.


	16. The Calm

**A/N:**

Sorry in advance because I know everyone is going to hate me for this chapter lol. It's a detour from the action but don't worry Operation Shit Storm action will return next chapter.

If you're reading:

**G Reader1 (and for everyone else I guess):** Lol, yeah I realized that a couple of days ago and I also wrote an author's note about it in the previous chapter. I'm in the process of trying to figure out how I can revise the previous chapters to reflect that and if that doesn't work I'll go with plan B and just make the characters a little ooc (in regards to ancestry) and changing Lily and Emily's maiden names. It bugs me a bit and I was tempted to scrap it but one mistake ain't worth all that, ya'll! I am going to stick to the sister dynamic until I can figure out how to revise the other chapters.

Also, Emily's brother's name isn't Lucas, Sue Clearwater's younger brother's name is Lucas (Lucas Uley to be exact.) and Emily's sibling is unnamed if the Twilight Wikia is correct that is. If not please feel free to inform me otherwise. Upon further examination I also realized that Sam and Leah are cousins since Sam is Sue's nephew so that makes them two cousins who were in a relationship- so now I don't feel too bad about my in the shadows Lily/Leah ship (which now will be leaving the shadows because why the hell not lol) and to take that even further Leah and Emily (and Lily) are also only second cousins which I think means that they are each other's parents first cousins children- making their relationship even more distant.

^Honestly a lot of the Twilight familial relationships are confusing to me but will admit it makes for some interesting story telling lol

Anyway on to the story, hope you guys review and think about leaving a review. I'll take love, hate, curiosity, info, whatever!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Twilight or any of the characters and the Twilight Wikia was used as a reference.

* * *

><p><strong>I.<strong>

**8 months before the abduction of Claire Young**

At 1:15 pm, Lily Young was just arriving at Happy Oakes Early Learning Center in the Makah reservation. She was a little late getting to the school, usually she was there fifteen minutes before it let out but today she was fifteen minutes late. This made her very irritated, her lateness meant she would have less time to make a planned trip to the grocery story before she had to pick up her 5 year old daughter, Mara from school at 3pm.

Her irritation only grew further when she caught the sight of Quil Ateara holding her two year old daughter in front of the steps outside of the school. He was standing beside Claire's teacher Ms. Tate. The tiny woman looked completely frazzled as she stood beside the hulking teenage boy. She kept rubbing a hand through her long black hair anxiously and her usually bright and friendly dark brown eyes held a twinge of fear. Quil, the oblivious moron, was smiling happily as he held Claire in his arms. Lily could only imagine how he muscled his way into retrieving her two year old.

"Ateara." Lily stated blandly as she approached the two. She smiled at Claire and waved happily at the little girl. "Come to mama, Claire." Claire happily climbed out of Quil's arms and into her mother's.

Lily almost sneered at the wounded look Quil gave as Claire left him and directed all of her attention to her mother.

"Hi mama!" The little girl squealed as she snuggled into her mother's chest.

Lily smiled. "Hi baby!" Then she looked over at Ms. Tate. "What's going on here?"

"This man came by trying to pick up Claire. I told him he couldn't, only parents or guardians and persons approved by the parents or guardians. He picked her up anyway and claimed he knew you. So I made him stay and paged inside for them to have police on standby just in case he tried to run or you didn't know him." Ms. Tate's words came out in a quick, jumbled mess that even made the very irritated Lily feel sorry for her.

Lily placed a reassuring hand on the woman's shoulder. "It's okay, thanks for doing what you did."

Ms. Tate gave a small smile. "No problem Mrs. Young." Then she eyed Quil nervously. "Do you need…?"

Lily shook her head. "No, I can handle this."

"Okay. Goodbye Claire, goodbye Mrs. Young."

"Bye bye!" Claire waved happily as her teacher turned and walked back into the school building.

"Ready to go home, baby girl?" Lily asked as she began walking back towards her car, she didn't even give Quil so much as a glance as she walked away.

It didn't matter because Quil followed behind her and Claire anyway. Lily did not pay him any mind though. It wasn't until after they'd reached her black Honda Accord and she'd strapped Claire into the purple Graco toddler chair in the backseat that she finally gave him her attention.

"What are you doing here?" Lily asked calmly. Her arms were folded across her chest and her eyes were narrowed at Quil.

The boy shrunk under her angry gaze. "Uh, I thought that maybe I could take Claire for the day." His hand rubbed through his short black hair and offered her a sheepish smile.

Lily arched a brow. "And you thought just showing up at Claire's school unannounced and picking her up without her parent's permission was okay."

Quil gulped. "I asked Emily and she thought it would be fine. She lets me take Claire to the beach all the time when she babysits the girls."

"I'm very much aware of my sister's idiotic actions." Lily spoke through gritted teeth, "but she's not Claire's parent, I am. And I am telling you that this is not okay, that if you ever think to do something like this again you will live to regret it. You understand me boy." It took everything inside of Lily not to grab the boy by the collar of his shirt and strangle him right then and there.

"Yeah I understand." Before Lily could turn to go, he grabbed her arm. He let go and recoiled when she gave him a murderous glare. "Uh…I was wondering if maybe instead of Leah moving in with you guys I could. I mean I am Claire's imprint and being there to watch her everyday would be great."

As Quil rambled on and on about the benefits of him living with the Youngs' instead of Leah, Lily stared at him with a blank expression.

She could not believe the nerve of this teenaged boy. She just could not.

"No." She stated simply.

Quil looked at her in utter disbelief. "Uh, what?"

"No." She stated again before she walked around to the driver's side of the car. "No."

"B-but, but!"

Lily ignored him, choosing instead to climb into her car. Within seconds she was driving down the road. In her rearview she could see Quil standing on the sidewalk with his mouth hanging open as if he couldn't believe what just happened.

"Believe it." She whispered before her lips curved into a wicked grin.

* * *

><p><strong>II.<strong>

"Can you believe that asshole?" Lily asked, stopping on the stairs. She and Leah, who had arrived an hour after Lily picked up Mara from school, were moving Leah's tall dresser up the steps of the Young house.

Leah, who really didn't need the other woman's help, kept pushing the dresser and Lily stepped to the side out of her way. "I want to say no but I've been in a pack with these guys for a long time. So the answer is a resounding yes."

"I just still can't believe he thought it would be okay to just come and get Claire from the school without asking me or Isaac first. Who the fuck does that?"

"He thinks being her imprint means more than you guys being her parents." Leah answered simply. "And he asked Emily remember? So that was okay, right?" Leah's tone dripped with sarcasm.

Lily growled. "I can't believe that either. Why in the world would he think asking me sister about picking up MY daughter would be okay?"

"That one's easy too. When Emily babysits the girls for you, she just hands Claire to Quil and lets him go wherever with her."

"I had to learn about that today as well." Lily said frowning. "I can't believe her."

Leah snorted. "You can't?"

Lily looked at Leah sadly. "You're right, I can."

When Leah finally got the dresser to the top of the steps and halfway into the hall, she turned to Lily and pulled her into her arms.

"It's going to be okay, you hear me?"

Lily sniffled into Leah's shoulder. "I know."

"I'm here now and I'm going to babysit the girls while you're at work. Not Emily. Not Quil. Me. You trust me right?"

"With my life."

"Then everything's going to be fine." Leah backed away from Lily and gave her a bright reassuring smile. "Now come on! The sooner we get me moved in the sooner we can eat all of the ice cream you just bought."

Lily sniffled again and laughed. "Sure, that sounds like a plan."

* * *

><p><strong>III. <strong>

Quil had been at the Uley house for 2 hours waiting for Lily, Mara and Claire to show up. Granted, it was a Saturday afternoon and he would have been there anyway it was always so much better when he'd get a little time with Claire. Yet today she hadn't shown up at all.

"Hey Emily?" Quil asked as he entered the kitchen. He'd previously been lounging on the couch watching TV with Paul, well Paul was watching TV. Quil didn't even know what was on, he was too busy staring at the front door waiting for Claire.

Emily looked up at Quil from her stooped position beside the oven, she was currently basting the roast that she was cooking. "Hey Quil, what can I get you?" She asked as she stood up from the oven.

"Where's Lily. She's really late for coffee isn't she?"

"Oh, she's not coming today. She and Leah decided to take the girls to the mall in Seattle."

Quil immediately frowned. "Okay."

"Don't worry Quil they'll be down during the week when I babysit them while Lily's at work and next Saturday when Lily comes for coffee."

"Yeah I guess." Quil stated glumly before going back to his spot beside Paul on the couch.

But as Quil was soon to find out, Emily was wrong.

The girls didn't come down during the week.

"Leah's here, Leah's going to babysit." Was Lily's reply when Emily called that first Monday the girls didn't show up. Quil of course was saddened by the news.

"It's okay." Emily had told him. "They'll be by Saturday."

Again Emily was wrong. When she asked why Lily wouldn't be visiting every week Lily had a new excuse:

"Leah and I are going to lunch with some of my coworkers."

"Leah and I are going to take the girls to the park."

"Leah and I are taking the girls to the movies."

"Leah and I…"

"Leah and I…"

The more Quil heard the phrase, the more frustrated and irritated he grew.

Quil saw his opportunity to visit Claire when he drove by the Young house and discovered Leah, Claire and Mara playing in the front yard.

As Quil approached the three of them, they were sitting in the grass passing a ball back and forth, he smiled happily at Claire.

"Hi Claire-bear!"

Leah had smelled Quil as soon as he had exited his car. She decided to take Lily's more passive aggressive approach.

"Hey Bear, give Lee a huggy." The little girl stood and ran straight into Leah's arms, ignoring Quil. Leah scooped her up and positioned her on her hip. "Thank you!"

"Hey! I want a hug too!" Mara yelled as she got up and ran into Leah's leg.

Leah bent down and scooped the other girl up as well and squeezed the two tight. "There."

"Yay!" Both girls squealed.

"So what's up, Quil? Sam could have called me about pack stuff if he needed too."

"It's not about pack stuff, I just wanted to see Claire since she hasn't been down to La Push in weeks."

"Well you've seen her."

"You know that's not what I mean. Why don't you just let me take her? It has to be hard watching the two of them at the same time." Quil smiled kindly at her, as if he were offering her a gift.

Leah shrugged. "Nothing I can't handle. Right girls?"

"Right!" Mara answered. "We love Leah!"

"Love Lee Lee!" Claire cheered happily.

"See, Quil. No trouble to me." Leah grinned at Quil, knowing that he must be growing frustrated.

"I could just take her to spend time with her."

"No can do, Lily doesn't want the girls with anyone but me when she and Isaac aren't home."

"Please?" He begged, "I promise I'll be right back with her."

"No."

Quil growled, loudly. He was tired of no. Tired of Lily telling him no and tired of Emily telling him no in regards to Claire's visits. He damn sure was taking Leah telling him no.

"What do you mean no? She's my imprint!"

Leah's eyebrows raised. "Lily is her mother. If she says no, then that's final. Besides you're scaring them."

Quil looked at Claire and Mara who both stared back at him wide eyed. "I didn't mean to."

"Get out of here Quil." Leah stated calmly. "Nothing good will come of you being here."

Quil's shoulders slumped. "Fine." He turned and left.

"Come on girls, let's go have some ice cream."

"Ice cream!" Both girl's cheered.

As Leah carried the girl's into the house she glanced at Quil driving down the road. She had a feeling that this wouldn't be the last time she'd see him.

* * *

><p><strong>IV.<strong>

"Lily please calm down." Isaac begged his wife, "It's not worth it. Leah took care of it."

Isaac and Lily were both seated at their 6 seat dining room table in the dining room. Leah was there as well, standing behind Lily's chair.

"I don't want to calm down! He showed up at our house, like he had a right to be here, a right to take our daughter!" Lily screamed back.

Isaac put his hand over his wife's, she moved her hand away angrily. "Leah took care of it, he didn't get to take her."

"I didn't expect him though." Leah interjected quietly from her place behind Lily's chair. "And I know he's coming back."

"What happens if gets violent next time? Where does he being her imprint end? Where are the fucking boundaries?"

"He won't get violent!" Isaac cried.

"How do you know?" Lily fired back.

Leah wrapped her arms around Lily's shoulders and pressed her cheek against the other woman's. "Because I won't let him."

Lily closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I know you won't."

Isaac stared at the two of them enviously.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thanks for reading :)!


	17. Anti

**A/N: **

*Another small glimpse into Leah and Claire's DC Life.

*I kind of edited (as usual lol) this but not as well as I should have. So any mistakes are probably because of that.

If you're reading:

**Twihard475:** I pm'd you

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.

* * *

><p>Leah, Rene, whoever the hell she is at the moment is in a daze. She can't remember the transition between her opening the front door to Detective Sharpe and now her frazzled, anxious movements throughout the kitchen. She understands that he asked, she knows that she agreed.<p>

And what is she doing now. She's making tea. Is she? Hot chocolate? No, it's coffee. There are homemade doughnuts in a clear cake pan on the granite topped island. She figured it was right at the time; brew some coffee and offer it with doughnuts to the cop who just found his way into her apartment.

The wolf in her is telling her to watch, listen- PAY ATTENTION WOMAN! But she's not listening, she's not smelling, and at the moment she isn't even looking.

Detective Sharpe takes advantage of the tense silence between the two and Rene's (Leah's? Was she Leah to him now?) momentarily being distracted in the kitchen and wanders around the apartment. Sharpe knows the front, he's been here once introducing himself as the friendly neighborhood cop. The living room is just as he remembers. A long cream-colored couch positioned against a wall, there is a green throw blanket with brown monkeys thrown over the top and two cream pillows at each end. To the left of it is cream recliner. In the center of the living room area there is a small black coffee table. On the top of it there are magazines, children's books, a small purple sock (he smiles at this.), a keys in a bowl, and a vase full of hand-picked wild flowers. Across from the coffee table there is a small flat screen TV, it's still playing The Other Woman, the movie Leah was watching before Sharpe knocked on the door.

Soon Sharpe moves on from the living room and takes a trip down the hall past the kitchen, where he can still hear Leah rattling around, and into Leah's bedroom. The door is wide open and inside it's dark. The room is pretty simple.

The first thing he notices is a long dresser with a mirror. On top of the dresser, it's mess. There are papers and open envelopes scattered everywhere, covering a snow globe and leaning against the two lamps on the dresser. There is a child's drawing stuck to the side of the mirror (he smiles at this as well). The rest of the room is just a full sized bed covered with a black and white floral comforter and shoes and slippers on the floor. He leaves and makes his way back down the hall, as he goes he notices Leah taking doughnuts out of a cake pan.

His last stop is the room right in front the kitchen. On the door leading into the room there are purple and pink butterfly stickers (for the third time, he smiles at what he sees). He opens the door slowly and as he does so he hears the cake pan close. He knows for certain that Re-Leah's eyes are on his back. He acknowledges this silently and continues his actions.

Like Leah's, Claire's room is dark except for the faint, purple glow of a star shaped night light coming from somewhere in the room. He takes his time glancing around the tiny room. There are shelves on the wall brandishing stuffed bears and photos. Photos of Leah, photos of the dark haired woman he knows to be Lily Young, photos Claire, photos of Claire with each of them, photos with other children, little boys and girls Claire's age. Each of them colorful, everyone smiling brightly. Elsewhere there is a wooden toy chest, open with toys surrounding it, little purple Nikes on mat before a tall chocolate dresser. On top of the dresser are tiny clothes folded neatly, waiting for tomorrow.

Sharpe looks toward the bed and he smiles again. Claire Young is sleeping. She's in a pink and red Mulan night gown (Leah spent weeks searching for one after Claire saw the movie for the first time, week and she doesn't regret it.) and red socks. Her Sofia the First blanket is curved around her feet; at some point throughout the night she had kicked it off. Sharpe notices that one of Claire's arms is hanging off the bed while the other is wrapped around the body of a gray stuffed dolphin. The short brown curls (He thinks, knows they were black before.) frame her tiny relaxed face.

When Sharpe leaves he shuts the door slowly and then turns to face a staring Leah. He walks into the kitchen and stands on the opposite side of the island, directly across from her.

"Are you going to arrest me?" She asks in a whisper.

At first Sharpe thinks she's afraid but then he notices her stance, it's defensive. It says, she will fight if she has to and that she could take him. For a moment, just a tiny moment, he realizes that she could. Her eyes say otherwise though, they say she doesn't want to fight.

He takes a deep breath. "When I was fifteen, my eighteen year old brother got a girl pregnant. We were devastated. My mother had raised my brother and I alone after my father ran off and she had struggled our entire lives. She thought my brother would struggle too, that he'd never go to college, that he'd never have a full life."

Leah stared at him curiously. She didn't understand what he was going on about or why it had anything to do with what was going on now.

"She cried then and nine months later when my nephew, her grandson was born she cried again but this time it was out of joy. He had his mother's black hair and grandmother's green eyes. My mother was delighted and over the moon, as we all were. She raised him for the first six months of his life before his mother returned. That's when everything went downhill. For the next several years we would have to deal with my nephew's mother refusing to let us see him or cursing my mother out, cursing my brother out, cursing me out!"

"I'm sorry." Leah utters quietly. "For what it's worth that is."

Sharpe shrugged. "It worth a lot. Anyway, when he was six, she got married to mean kind of guy. One day my nephew showed up on my mother's doorstep at midnight, sobbing. He was six and he'd walked twenty blocks, my ma was so worried."

"What happened?"

"He beat my nephew's ass raw with a hanger is what happened." Leah gasped. "We called CPS and they removed him for a little while but then his mother claimed she left the dude."

"But she didn't, didn't she? She brought him right back as soon as CPS was out of sight."

Sharpe offered a grim smile. "You'd be right. So my brother did something drastic. He was on the boy's pick up list at school. Mom had to work and step-dad didn't want to. My brother didn't care though, that's his son. Anyways, he ran off with the boy. Didn't tell me or our mother, just left. Occasionally he sends post cards without a return address and I report them so they don't think I'm not doing my job but yeah he's gone and he isn't coming back."

"Are you going to arrest me?" Leah asked a few seconds after he finished.

"I saw the mom on the news, she said the male caretaker had an inappropriate relationship with the little girl. So I think you know the answer to that question."

"Say it please."

Sharpe smiled. "No, I'm not going to arrest you. Actually I'm just going to pretend I never saw you, ever."

There were tears in Leah's eyes. "Thank you, Harry."

"So now you know my name?"

Leah rolled her eyes and sniffled. "Whatever! Now have a doughnut and some coffee."

As they ate doughnuts and drank coffee at the island in Leah's kitchen, Leah eyed him curiously.

"When did you figure it out?"

Sharpe shrugged. "I stated suspecting about a week after you moved in, it wasn't confirmed until after Mrs. Young came to visit."

"I didn't even know she was coming."

"Well next time tell her to give you a heads up so you can meet outside of the city. I think that would be best."

"Okay, thanks for the advice."

"No problem. I'm always here if you need me. Now, I'll probably get fired one day for being a crappy cop but I guess I'll feel good about it in the end."

Leah laughed, almost choking on the doughnut she was eating. "You're a great cop."

The two spent the rest of the night eating doughnuts, drinking coffee, and talking about how Rookie Blue is the best show ever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

Hey guys! Yeah I know this chap was pretty anti-climatic but I promise I'll make up for it next chapter when we get back to the Lily, Isaac and La Push side of things :)

And yes I had to add in that last line about Rookie Blue, I just had to! Just getting into it and I love it.

Well, thanks for reading and please leave a review (even if it's about the weather lol) :)!


	18. That Thing

**A/N:**

I know I promised action this chapter but I decided to go with another past chapter. I've also finished my planning for this story and it's is Krazay! At this point there are 6 more chapters (including this chapter so I guess really 5 left) and an epilogue.

So here's another shorty (less dialogue more explaining) and a glimpse into Claire and Leah's DC life. I'm not that happy with this one but I'm gonna let it go or maybe just revise it some later, we'll see.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own or any of the characters.

* * *

><p>Leah's first couple of weeks in DC were hell.<p>

The driving sucked. She learned very quickly that her turn signal was not her friend, especially in regards to changing lanes. The other drivers would make it harder. One man even screamed at her.

"Fuck your turn signal, take that shit! Take the lane, you idiot!"

Leah was too surprised at the man's words to even be angry. She was too confused too. What the in the world was up with the streets in DC? Who designed this crazy city? She got lost the very first day she drove into the city and every time she stepped into the car for the next two months.

Leah also felt really pumped. Like she had drank six gallons of coffee all at once.

The reason why she had so much energy didn't come to her until she was jogging around the living room for the third night in the row.

"I haven't shifted!"

It was true, Leah had not shifted since she left La Push almost three weeks ago. The two weeks on the road weren't bad. She had mostly interacted with Claire and a few service people and they had given her no trouble. Now, in DC, there was something new to piss her off every single day. Her body felt like a live wire; she was anxious and filled with pent up anger.

Alas, there was nothing she could do about it. Shifting meant a pack link (maybe, she wasn't sure if distance did anything at this point) and she couldn't risk it.

The worst of it all was navigating this new relationship between her and Claire. Leah really had no clue what she the heck she was doing. Rita had told her briefly before they left New York that she'd have to get Claire used to her new name and her new role but Leah found it all hard and a little confusing.

Claire's first day of school was truly the worst of it.

Of course Leah was late since she could barely get anywhere in the city and following GPS directions was a wash. So Claire's first day of school began with Leah running her down the hall of Our Lady Victory to her classroom. When they arrived at Claire's classroom there was an elderly woman standing outside.

"Ms. Rene Lucas, I presume."

The elderly woman who spoke and who was also currently staring at Leah, had dark beady eyes and long gray hair that was pinned to her head.

Leah offered her best smile. "Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you….uh…?"

"Victoria Lane." She looked down at Claire. The little girl was dressed in a white button up blouse and a black skirt that covered her knees, the school's standard uniform. "But to you, I am Mrs. Lane. Understand?"

Claire, who was currently half hiding behind Leah's leg, nodded rapidly.

"Good." Then Mrs. Lane looked back to Leah. "Next time, try to be prompt. Our Lady of Victory expects that children will be on time to class."

"Understood."

"Well now that that's settled, I'll take Cassandra on in."

Claire shook her heard stubbornly. "Not Cassandra."

Leah tried to smile again. "Oh that's right, she prefers Cassie or Bear."

Mrs. Lane arched an eyebrow. "Bear? Really Ms. Lucas, you shouldn't pander to your child."

Leah really, really wanted to roll her eyes. "Cassie. Just call her Cassie."

Leah had worked on being called Cassie with Claire but it didn't seem stick.

"Fine. Say goodbye to your mommy, Cassie."

Claire looked around confused. "Huh?"

"Bye, Cassie!" Leah quickly stated and then she practically shoved Claire and Mrs. Lane into the classroom.

When Leah came to pick Claire back up at 2pm, she got an earful from Mrs. Lane about how Claire had "blatantly" ignored her calling her name. Leah, of course, promised to have a long talk with Claire about it.

This would go for weeks before Claire finally accepted being called Cassie, but not Cassandra. When Leah asked why she didn't like Cassandra, their conversation went something like this:

"Why don't you like Cassandra?" Leah had inquired innocently.

Claire stuck out her tongue. "Because it's yucky!"

Leah let it go, as long as she responded to Cassie she could care less.

The mommy thing however was an easier fix. Still a work in progress but much easier.

As Rita instructed, Leah called Lily from a payphone outside of the city on Monday at 2pm. Leah of course complained about the situation.

"This is such a mess, Lily. She barely responds to her name and looks confused as hell when someone refers to me as mommy. I had to do it once and I swear she glared at me."

Lily had laughed at Leah's complaints before offering any help. "Give her the phone."

So Leah did.

"Hi Claire Bear!"

"Mama!"

"How are things going with mommy Leah?"

"Mommy Leah?"

"Yup, Leah's like a mommy too. Okay?"

"'Kay!"

The rest of their conversation consisted of Claire babbling about her day and Lily (and Leah) listening happily. Before the hung up, Lily assured Leah that everything would be fine.

Three days later, Lily was proven right.

Leah and Claire had been invited to Georgetown Cupcakes by a woman named Caroline and her three year old daughter, Piper.

As the four sat at a small table in the popular bakery, Claire looked up at Leah and smiled. Purple icing and cupcake crumbs covered her face.

"I love this place, mommy!" Claire exclaimed excitedly.

For the first time since arriving in DC, Leah gave a genuine smile. Things were slowly coming together; Leah finally started to believe that she could be happy here.


	19. Normal

**A/N:**

I decided to reduce the chapters and change things a little bit. Instead four chapter and an epilogue being left. It's just going to be 4 chapters. I took out one chapter and I felt that the epilogue functioned way better as another chapter.

Now on to the story, happy reading :)!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.

* * *

><p><strong>I.<strong>

"Residencia de Martinez."

"Hola Rita!"

"Lily! How are things going for you?"

"Isaac knows. Since yesterday actually."

"You changed your mind about telling him?"

"Uh, not exactly."

"Please tell me that means everything is fine and dandy. Oh fuck it, I damn well know it doesn't."

"He found out in a not so good way."

"Explain."

"He found some pictures of Claire and Leah…that I left in my suitcase."

"Why did you have pictures in your suitcase?"

"I may hav-."

"You mean you did."

"Fine. I mentioned to Leah that it was a little inconvenient to travel to Port Angeles to pick up the pictures that she sends to the PO box and she decided to print some pictures out for me to take home. To make things easier."

"…"

"Rita?"

"MIOS DIOS WOMAN! What the hell did I tell you two?"

"Only send things through the PO Box once every two months."

"So he went through your suitcase and found the pics that you didn't get the way you were supposed to?"

"Yup. He was helping me unpack since I left my suitcase out before I left to Emily's for lunch. He found those pictures and then he looked around our room and somehow discovered the other three packages."

"Jeeze! How's he taking it?"

"Found him with a vodka bottle in his hand. Of course we argued and he threatened to tell and I threatened a child abuse case. It was not very pretty."

"What about now?"

"We're pretending that everything is normal in front of Mara and everyone else but we haven't really spoken since it happened. Of course, he's not happy with me. He just doesn't understand."

"Look, I don't really know the entire situation and I don't know the extent of the mess you've got going on back home but maybe you can offer him something. Leave my name out of it but at least throw the dude a bone."

"Hmmm, I think I have an idea."

"Good. I have to go now but good luck. Bye."

"Thanks and bye."

Ppp

**II.**

"Do I really have to wear a blind fold?"

That morning when Isaac Young woke up, he had been assaulted by his wife. Well not really, she just jumped on him and wrapped one of her scarves around his eyes. Then they struggled with getting him dressed. After that clumsy affair was over they took a tumble down the stairs together. Getting into Isaac into Lily's Jeep proved to be the easiest part of their morning.

"Yup."

Isaac doesn't have to see Lily to know that she's grinning.

"So what's happening? Where are we going?"

They've been in the car for about a half an hour now. He's knows that it's early because the drive is smooth and Lily hasn't screamed at another driver yet. His wife's temper shows everywhere.

"Relax, hon. Enjoy the drive."

Isaac cocks his head in what he hopes is Lily's direction (it shouldn't be too hard to manage, they're only in a car.), he is surprised by how gentle her voice is. They haven't really spoken since he found the pictures of Claire and Leah in her suitcase and the other ones hidden around their bedroom. They've only been "acting" for the last of couple of days.

"Where's Mara?"

"With Emily. She came by and got her this morning. We're going stop by later for lunch when we go get her."

"Okay."

For a moment things are quiet. The hum of the radio turned down low, the sound of other cars passing them by and the thump of the Jeep's bad tires on the road is the only thing they hear.

"DC."

It comes out of nowhere, Isaac is startled by her words.

"They live in a little apartment in DC. Claire goes to a private Catholic school called Our Lady of Victory that goes from a 2's class to 8th grade. They have a high school division but it's separate." Lily knows that she's rambling but she doesn't care, she just keeps going and going. "She wears this cute skirt uniform and after school she likes going to this cupcake place called Georgetown Cupcakes. She calls it GT." She laughs and Isaac smiles, he hasn't heard her laugh in a happy way in a long time. "And there's little turtle park. Or something like that, either way she loves the sandbox there. She tries to open the front door by herself but she can't reach. She loved the National Aquarium and she likes math homework and thinks Leah sucks at it."

"Wow, that's a lot."

Then he feels her hands on her face and it takes him a second to realize that she's removing the scarf from around his eyes. She lets it fall around his neck.

"There's so much more. You'll see." She gives him a quick smile before focusing on the road again.

"I hope so."

Another half an hour of driving and they're at a park that Isaac does not recognize. Lily does though, she's been here once a week for almost 7 months.

Lily parks the car in a parking lot on the side of the park and then she leads him over to a bench where they sit. Isaac of course is confused.

"So…?"

Lily responds with pulling out her cellphone and dialing a few numbers. As she does so, she can't help but think about how angry Rita will be. She smiles, Rita will get over it.

It's not long before someone picks up.

"This is Rene Lucas speaking, may I ask who is calling?"

"Clearwater."

"Lily! You're calling me? Well duh!"

Lily laughs. "I figured it couldn't hurt."

"Rita's going to be pissed. She already blew up at me about that picture thing. How's that working out anyway?"

Lily looks over at a very confused Isaac. "As good as it can be."

"That sounds like you two are still having some issues. Please tell me things will be resolved soon."

"Happening as we speak actually. He's here with me. I told him a little bit about what's happening there."

"That's a step. Claire's up."

Leah doesn't have to make the suggestion, the two were already thinking in the same direction.

"Perfect."

When Lily hands Isaac the phone he gives her a questioning look and takes the phone slowly, almost reluctantly.

"Hello?"

He can hear Leah's voice in the background.

"Guess who's on the phone?"

His heart begins to race when he hears Claire's little voice reply. "Mama?"

"Nope!"

Then he hears the phone being shuffled around.

"Hello?" He asks frantically.

"Hi!" Comes Claire's cheery little voice.

Isaac sinks into a state of disbelief. "Hi Claire-Bear. It's daddy."

"Daddy!"

He smiles.

"Are you in push?"

Again, he's a little confused. "Push?" and then he gets it. "La Push! No daddy's with mama."

"'Kay…guess what I get today!"

"What?"

"GT cupcakes! With Piper and Addie and Philip. And then we go to the turtle and…"

Isaac smiles happily as she goes on and on about all the things she'll be doing with her Saturday. When it's Lily's turn, he rests his head against the side of her's and his listens some more. After about 35 minutes they say goodbye to Leah and Claire and climb back into the jeep. Both are smiling, glowing with joy.

"She sounds so happy." Isaac states as they head towards La Push.

"What I tell you?"

"Exactly that. I just…"

"You want us to be able to live the lives that we had before imprinting."

"Is that so bad?"

Lily shakes her head. "No it isn't and I don't fault you for it because I wanted the same thing at one point. I just realized it was impossible."

"I don't want to be impossible."

"But it is. I don't mean to through Emily's face in your face again but everything about that says it's impossible. Quil could get angry and the imprintee isn't immune to it."

"I know. I really, really do. I just want to wake up and this all be a terrible nightmare."

"Me too."

"You hate it here, don't you? Like really, really hate it?" He doesn't wait for Lily to respond, they both already know the answer anyway. "But those two weeks you were gone, you were happy right? With Leah and Claire."

"I was but that's because it's freer there. No one in DC is staring at me with pity or disgust because they think I'm cold hearted bitch who doesn't miss her kid. No news reporters, or radio hosts or teenaged werewolves, just me, my baby girl and Leah. It was so peaceful."

"So you'd rather be there than here?"

"It's complicated."

"Try to explain please. I just want something."

His words come out as a desperate plea and Lily relents.

"I love being there with Claire and Leah but I also want to be here with you and Mara. It's like being split between two families." Lily sighs. "Really, I just want us all to be happy and together."

"You and Leah?"

"It's not like that. Sometimes I tease her and push the boundaries but it's not like that anymore."

"Then why her? Why'd you choose her to take Claire?"

"Because she's loyal, even to those who've hurt her." Another sigh. "I love her dearly and because of that I wanted her to be free of this place as much as I wanted Claire to be."

"So you loved her enough to give her what she wanted most?"

"And I love you enough to be here even though it kills me to be here. Even though I want is for us all to not be here."

"Okay."

"Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>III.<strong>

Later that afternoon when Lily and Isaac are leaving the Uley house, Isaac takes a long look at Emily's face.

Something inside of him snaps.

**IV.**

**Isaac: **I love you Lily and I'm sorry about how I was acting before. This is a shit situation for all of us.

**Lily:** I love you too and it's okay. I'm at fault too. I'm always on and I admit to not always being the easiest person to deal with.

**Isaac:** I want you and the girls to be happy and I now know what I have to do to make that happen.

**Isaac:** Go be with Leah. Be happy, keep our girls happy.

**Isaac:** Goodbye.

**Lily:** What the hell is going on?

**Lily:** Seriously, Isaac. Talk to me.

**Lily:** ISAAC! ANSWER MY GODDAMN TEXTS!

* * *

><p><strong>V.<strong>

**7 months before the abduction of Claire Young**

"Say bye bye to Daddy girls!" Lily stated cheerily. She stood on the front porch on the Young house in light blue pajama pants and a yellow Tweety Bird t-shirt. Claire was hitched up on her hip and Mara was standing by her side. Both little girls were wearing Dora the Explorer footy pajamas.

Mara leaned further into her mother's side and yawned sleepily. "Bye bye daddy"

Claire, on the other hand was full of energy. She wiggled around in Lily's around and shouted out, "Bye! Bye!" happily.

"How about I don't leave? I just stay home." Isaac practically pleaded while pouting at Lily. He was dressed in a camouflage hunting jacket and dingy beige cargo pants. A black gun bag was slung over his shoulders. Currently, he was standing out in front of the steps staring up at his wife and girls.

"Don't look at me. I'm not the one who promised to go hunting with your father."

"I know, I know. It's just that it's 6 a.m. and I really don't want to be up right now."

Lily snorted. "Didn't you realize that this entailed getting up early in the morning before you agreed to go?" Isaac looked away from her. "Thought so."

Before Isaac could plead with her again. A black Dodge pick-up pulled in front of the house and the driver honked the horn.

Lily offered Isaac a reassuring smile. "Go on. Have a good hunting trip with you father."

Isaac smiled back. "Alright. Bye girls! Bye Hon!" Then he was heading off toward the pick-up truck.

Just before as Isaac climbed into the truck, Lily called out, "And don't shoot a wolf this time, half the tribe'll think your bad luck again!"

Isaac took one look at the cheeky grin on his wife's face and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah woman!"

Soon after the truck was pulling off and Lily and the girls were headed back inside the house.


	20. Bullets

**A/N:**

**rocklesson86:** Not exactly, as you're about to see.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.

* * *

><p><strong>I.<strong>

**Lily:** Isaac, where are you?

**Lily:** Are you picking Mara from her friend's?

**Lily:** Are you safe?

**Lily:** Please

Lily stares down at her iphone, waiting for a response. When ten minutes go by and she still hasn't gotten anything she immediately flips in to action mode.

_Think, think, think. What could this man be up to? _Lily thinks as she anxiously paces the living room floor.

And suddenly it comes to her. It's a bad thought, one she doesn't even think Isaac is capable of, that weeds its way into her mind.

She runs up the steps, tripping twice in her hurry to the top. She runs down the hall to their bedroom and goes straight to the closet and opens the doors.

"Shit, shit, SHIT!"

Isaac's black gun bag is missing from the top shelf of the closet.

All the pieces to this very fucked up puzzle start to come together in Lily's mind. She pulls out her phone again.

"Hey Lil-."

"Is Isaac there? IS HE?!" Lily can't help but to scream into the phone; she doesn't have time to chit-chat with Emily. She answers and she needs them now.

"Uh, not yet. He did call a little while ago and said he was coming back to get something of Mara's. I didn't see anything but he insist-."

Lily's already hung up the phone and running back down the steps before Emily can even finish her story.

When Lily reaches her jeep, she hops inside and pulls off (somewhere deep inside of her the more reasonable Lily is screaming for her to let the vehicle warm up first. This advice, of course, is ignored).

Lily speeds all the way to La Push. She doesn't care about stop signs or red lights, she just speeds, happy that it's late and the road is almost empty.

Lily arrives at the Uley house just in time to hear it all go down.

She hears the loud bangs of the guns shots ringing in the night air and Emily's terrified screaming underneath it all.

* * *

><p><strong>5 Days Later<strong>

**Mickey Blake (Radio Show Host):** This is Mickey B on WFJBC, the official radio station of Washington. Today we're discussing one hell of a story. I'm pretty sure all of my lovely viewers out there remember the 2 year old, now 3 year old, Makah toddler who was abducted from her preschool by a cousin, right? Well get this, the child's father, Isaac Young, has been arrested and charged with the attempted murder of Quil Ateara, a 17 year old Quileute boy. He apparently shot the boy in the back of the head three times before being tackled and restrained by his brother-in-law Sam Uley. When police arrived they said Mr. Uley was barely restraining Isaac, looked more like he was trying to kill him.

**Scott Timbers (Co-Host):** It gets even better!

**Blake:** Ladies and gentlemen, my new co-host Scott Timbers! Tell us, Scotty my boy, how much better does it get?

**Timbers:** Sooo much better. The missing kid's mom, Lily Young, was also on the scene. She was frantic as heck. Claims that her husband randomly sent her a goodbye text and then wouldn't answer her. She class up Mr. Uley's wife and finds out that's where he's headed. She hops into her car, follows him there and arrives just in time to see it all go down. Of course she's distraught because her husband has just shot a kid several times.

**Blake:** And it goes even further!

**Timbers:** Yup! Turns out the gun the husband was using was not the one he usually has. Wife says he carries a shot gun to hunting. The gun he shot the kid with was a semi-automatic rifle and he used hollow point bullets, those are the kind that shatter when they meet the target. Wife also doesn't where the hell he got these items from **[Away from mic: Or when the fuck he had the time to get them either!]** Police say the lady looked completely gone by the time they go there.

**Blake:** ***whistles lowly*** I bet. Her kid's missing and now her husband going to jail for attempted murder with a deadly weapon.

**Timbers:** He plead guilty didn't he? **[Away from mic: Son of a bitch should have! *laughter*]**

**Blake:** On everything. Attempted murder with a deadly weapon, 1st degree assault, possession of a deadly weapon...the list goes on and on. He plead guilty to all of it and he's soon to be transferred to Clallam Bay Corrections. Going to be put away for a long time.

**Timbers:** The only good part about this situation is that, surprisingly, the kid is going to live. He was rushed to the reservation hospital as soon as they could get him there and he was treated immediately. Not only that but some out of town doctor…Dr. Carl Cullen I think came from out of state to aid his care efforts. Either way the kid is in good hands. They say the bullet shards have been removed and that his brain seems to be healing nicely. They say the boy may be well on his way to recovery in the next 18 months or so.

**Blake:** That kid's like the Hulk or Superman of something! Kid survives three bullets to the head, is probably going to come relatively unscathed. Just wow!

**Timbers:** This'll be something he can tell his grandkids for sure.

**Blake:** Hell yeah! Be like "Sit down children, let granddaddy school you on how to take three bullets to the head and live!"

**Timebers:** ***laughter*** Yup!

**Blake:** But seriously,

**Timbers:** Aww, don't get serious man!

**Blake:** Shut it, Scotty! But yeah, the only people I really feel bad for on the Young side of things are that man's wife and kids. They are truly screwed by this man's actions.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

A couple of things:

*The Quil recovery time period is falsified for the human audience, I figure with the werewolf healing thing he'll recover in less time.

*Isaac's ultimate goal was to kill Quil but I figured letting him get away with it wouldn't work out too well since the wolves are supposed to be able to heal themselves (as mentioned above), so I went with a traumatic brain injury.

*There are two chapters left in the story. Don't worry all of this will be worked out in no time. Seriously, I'm considering finishing it all today.

*Don't worry too much about Isaac ;)

*Also get ready to suspend your disbelief even more because this story is just about to get even more crazier, outrageous and impossible for the last chapter. I figure it's a fanfic, it's not that serious and I might as well have a little crazy fun before I go back to class next Monday.


	21. Air

**A/N:**

These last two chapters are going to be a little short and the last one is going to be outrageous!

Also, sorry in advance for any mistakes, I did not even attempt to edit this (trying to bake and write at the same time is a bad idea).

Anyway, happy reading!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.

* * *

><p><strong>I.<strong>

"Where we going, mommy?"

Claire was buckled into a purple toddle chair in be back of a black Honda Accord. She was still dressed in the white blouse and black skirt that made up her school uniform and it was no covered it crumbs from the cupcake Leah had handed her from a box sitting on the passenger seat.

"Huh?" Leah responded absentmindedly. Her mind had been focused on the voice coming out of the Garmin gps planted on the dashboard and the traffic ahead of her.

"Where we going? We not going home."

Leah smiled. "Oh, really? How do you know?"

Claire's brow scrunched up. "'Cause this is not the way!" Her hands waved around wildly as she gestured to the road. "And it don't take this long."

Leah smile grew. "You're right. We're not going home. We're going on another adventure."

Claire's shoulders sunk dramatically and she let out a loud groan. "Does this mean we have to be in the car forever?"

Leah could help the laughter that burst from her lips. "No. This time we're going to get on a plane. When we get off the plane, we'll be where we need to be."

"Do we come back here?"

Thoughts of faceless moving men with large brown boxes and tape packing up their tiny DC apartment, appeared in Leah's mind. She smiled thinking of the Harry Sharpe "overseeing" the entire thing, the kind redhead had offered to do so and would not take no for an answer.

"No."

"No more GT?" The little girl whined. "No more Piper, Turtle or Our Lady?"

Leah shook her head sadly. "Nope, no more. But I promise it's the last time."

"Why?" Through the rearview mirror, Leah could see tears forming in Claire's eyes. "Why, why, why?!"

"We're going to see Auntie Rita and cousin Keke."

Claire huffed and pouted.

"And mama."

Claire perked up instantly. "Mama? I see Mama?"

"Yup."

"And daddy?"

It took a lot of work for Leah to keep the smile plastered on her face; she already knew the reality of Isaac's situation. She had saw the news reports and knew that the man was soon to be transferred to Clallum Bay. She had even shifted trying to figure out exactly what happened, trying to hear anything but she found that for the first time since she had become a werewolf that her mind free of anyone but herself.

"Yes, daddy will be there too."

"Yay!" Claire was now content and happily munched on her cupcake.

Leah continued her dredge through the evening traffic and watching her gps, she couldn't wait to reach BWI airport and board their flight to Puerto Rico.

* * *

><p><strong>II.<strong>

"Mama, where are we going?"

Mara Young was tired little girl. The last couple of months of her life had been very stressful. First, her little sister went missing and it made her parents and her other family members very sad. She was very sad too. She had no one to play dolls or blocks with. Then, she had to start going back to her Aunt Emily's. It was boring there. When Claire was home, Quil would take her little sister away and then she'd be stuck with all the grown-ups and no other kids. It got even worse when there was no Claire at all. Quite frankly, she missed Leah watching them. Aunt Emily's muffins could burn for all she cared. Next, her daddy was sent away. She hadn't seen him in a week and she missed him very much. Mama promised he would come back though and Mara believed her mother above all else.

"Do you remember what this place called?" Lily gestured around the two, they both were seated in tiny blue chairs in a bustling airport terminal.

"Yup. It's the air place. We picked up grandma and grandpa from here once."

Lily smiled. "That's right and this air place is called William Fairchild International Airport. It's going to take us where we're going. Do you know why people come to places like this?"

"Duh, for vacations!"

"Well that's what we're doing. We are going on a little vacation…one that we're not coming back from."

"Not coming back. You mean not coming back home?!"

Lily almost laughed at the sight of Mara's eyes bugging out of her head. "Yes."

"So no more Aunt Emily's?"

Then Lily did laugh. "No more Aunt Emily's?"

"School?"

"Oh you're going back to school."

Mara's shoulders slumped and she pouted. "I guess not going to Aunt Emily's is better."

"Good. It's going to be lots of fun with school anyway. You're going to get to see your Aunt Rita and her little daughter Keke."

"Who's that?"

"You'll see. You'll also see two other people."

"Who? Who?" Mara was jumping up and down in her chair excitedly now. "Who? Who, mama?"

Lily chuckled at her and swished one of the little girl's long black curls with her fingers. "No can do, girlie. My secret until we land."

Mara crossed her arms and pouted again. "No fair."

Lily smirked. "Don't get mad, get glad!"

Mara dropped her pout and smiled a little. "Hey, mama! I'm not a trash bag!"

Laughter spilled from Lily's lips as she spoke. "No, you're not."

Lily was happy to be able to laugh and smile. Everyone had something to say to Lily, some kind of pity or sadness or contempt to offer her about the current situation. Missing child, murdering husband. It was all a wash. It had been a week since Isaac had been arrested, he was still being detained and soon to be moved to the prison on Clallum Bay. And currently, she was at an airport planning to move far, far away with their child. Their house in Makah packed up and the deed sent to Emily. It was paid for; she could do whatever the hell she wanted it with.

Of course Lily was the bitch in all of this. First with Isaac's parents who not only cursed her for taking their last remaining grandchild away but blamed her for his actions as well. Then it was her own family and friends wondering how she could just pack up and move away from the only home Claire had ever known. Outside of family and friends, it was the news requesting an interview, wanting her to talk about the trouble in her life.

Fuck them all. Really, fuck them all.

Lily just couldn't muster up the ability to care anymore and she wasn't going to try to either.

"Hey sweetie, want to get a snack before we leave?" Lily said standing up from the little blue chair and offering a hand to Mara. Their flight wasn't for another half hour, getting a little snack wouldn't hurt at all.

Mara hopped from her seat and grabbed her mother's outstretched hand. "Yes, please!"

Lily smiled. Yes fuck them all except the one's she held dear to her heart.

* * *

><p><strong>III.<strong>

Marisol Rita Martinez-Padilla is a very impatient woman. In fact her patience is as high as she is tall and that's not saying much since she comes in at a tiny 5'3. All the signs of her impatience showed. Her fingers went from twisting in her long black hair to her silver nose ring and back and forth and her dark brown eyes, so dark that were almost black, kept darting around the airport, never settling on any particular area.

"Where the fuck are they?!" She filling growled out.

Luckily for her, Keke did not here. The 4-year old girl, who was standing very close to her mother, was too engrossed in 'Let it Go' playing on the black Samsung tablet she was holding onto. The earbuds she was wearing helped too.

Rita took a moment to look down at the table her daughter was holding. She knew one thing for certain, she was sick, sick, sick of Froz-

"Rita!"

Rita turned to the left and smiled when she saw the tall Native American woman speed walking toward her.

"Clearwater! Your ass is so late."

Leah rolled her eyes as she approached the other woman. "Nice to see you too."

On Leah's back was a smiling, wiggling Claire. "Run some more, mommy!"

Leah chuckled. "No, no you're getting down now." She bent so the little girl could slide off of her back.

"Wee!" Claire shouted.

Rita smiled. "I was getting worried for a second there. Seemed like you two were taking forever."

"It didn't take us that long. Besides," Leah gestured towards two black suitcases, one small and one large. "I had to go to baggage claim."

"Oh whatever! Now alls we need is for Lils to show and were good."

"I honestly thought she might have made it before us. Last she told they were leaving in the morning."

Rita shrugged as she peered out in to the crowd of the airport. "I don't know."

"Hopefully she shows soon."

Rita smirked. "Well speak of the devil."

"Rita!"

"And they just keep callin' my name." Rita said grinning.

Lily and Mara came running toward them with their luggage stumbling behind them.

"Mama!" Claire called before she was scooped up by her mother and then crushed in between her and Leah as them embraced.

"God, I've missed you guys." Lily stated as they stepped away from each other.

Leah's smile was bright and happy. "Missed you too."

"No love for Rita is there." Rita stated pouting dramatically.

Lily put Claire down and then shared a look with Leah before the two of them crushed Rita into a sandwich hug.

"Enough love! Enough love!"

Lily and Leah laughed as they moved away from her.

"That's what you get!" Lily said smirking at her.

"Mommy!" Mara called tugging on Lily's shirt. "It's Claire."

Lily laughed again. "Yes, girlie it is."

Mara smiled at her little sister and then hugged her. "Sissy."

Claire seemed a little surprised but she squeezed back anyway. "Sissy." She repeated.

"We're going to play and sing and play some more!" Mara went on excitedly.

Claire looked at her smiling sister and cheered. "Play? Yay!"

The two began to dance around each other and soon Keke joined them.

"Oh, God." Rita groaned. "There's three of them now." Lily and Leah laughed at her. "Hey, I'm being serious here!"

"Speaking of serious things." Lily began. "What are we going to do about Isaac?"

Leah nodded. "Yeah. Isaac did what he thought he had to do. Quil's not dead anyway, so no harm no foul…never mind that sounds, that sounds terrible."

Once more, Rita smirked. "Ladies, don't worry about Isaac or morality *cough Leah cough*. Just leave it to me, I got Isaac."

Leah and Lily shared a look, they just knew Rita was about to do something crazy.


	22. Off and Away

**A/N: **

Alright guys, this is the last chapter for Off and Away. As always, I hope everyone enjoys reading and please shoot me a review (even if it's the crazy, random and out of this world lol) :)!

Also, the second part is the outrageous, crazy part.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight (or GTA) or any of the characters or concepts.

* * *

><p><strong>I.<strong>

**16 months before the abduction of Claire Young**

"Lily?"

"Just listen, Leah. There's something really important I need you to do for me. You're the only person I trust and I really, really need you to do this for me."

"Anything. Just name it."

"I have this crazy friend Rita…"

* * *

><p><strong>II.<strong>

There are a few things that Isaac Young expects on the bus ride to Clallum Bay prison.

He expects a long, traffic filled drive. And he's half right. The beginning of the drive to Clallum is filled with cars and then the last bit is just a long stretch of empty highway. If he hadn't been on his way to prison and filled with dread by the possibility he'd say the drive was nice and peaceful. It's not a long drive though, the peace will be broken soon enough so he doesn't count on it.

He expects there to be on a bus full of inmates. He's wrong, he's one of three guys making the trip up to Clallum that day. They're quiet and standoffish. No one makes eye contact or attempts conversation. He can't say that he'd wish for it to be any other way.

He expects there to be no music on the bus (or friendliness from the guards) but he's wrong about this as well. They're a low hum of country music and the occasional word and bit of laughter shared between the guard and the bus driver.

They say, "There ain't no use in them bein' bored with the rest of 'em."

The last thing he expects, well really doesn't expect at all (it's not even on his mind, it's that far away from thought or expectation) is the sight of a black Lamborghini with dark blue lining the lights, the inside of the wheels and the front of the vehicle. The windows are tinted way past what's legally allowed; not a soul can see in.

It's on the wrong side of the road and it's speeding up alongside the bus like a bat out of hell.

When it honks twice and shadows the bus like it's challenging the it to a race, Isaac is even more flabbergasted.

The bus driver ignores it and the bus guard lets out a shout of laughter.

"Crazy bastard!" He chuckles. "What dumb fuck tries to race a prison bus?"

The bus driver grunts. He's an old man, with a wrinkled face, graying hair and cold blue eyes. He doesn't share the amused expression his colleague is wearing. He just looks very irritated and very annoyed. "Young bucks who can't see fit to purchase an American made car, is who."

Guard just snorts and laughs hard.

The black Lamborghini speeds up and goes way pass the bus, only to stop rapidly spreading itself across both lanes of the roadway. Cars on the other side of the road swerve trying not to hit the vehicle.

Guard stops laughing then. "What is this dumb fuck doing?"

Driver grumbles angrily and not a words falls from his lips.

"Pull up and stop." Guard orders. Driver nods. "I'm going to call for back up." His hand hovers over the walkie on his belt.

When the bus reaches the Lamborghini and stops, its 'dumb fuck' driver is leaning against the hood.

Isaac and the other two prisoners a board the bus have already been gawking at the sight of the Lamborghini speeding alongside the bus, Isaac swears now that his jaw has officially hit the floor.

Leaning against the vehicle is Rita. Her once long black hair is no longer flowing down her back but hovering an inch above her chin and her silver nose ring has been exchanged for one that is pitch black. The rest of her, the snug black skinny jeans, knee high black boots and flowy, short-sleeved dark blue blouse she's wearing, compliment the car nicely.

Guard smirks at the sight. Isaac cringes.

"Well look at what we have here." Driver comments, "A pretty bitch. A pretty dumb bitch."

Guard, whose hand is no longer hovering over the walkie, gives another bark of laughter. "Just a lovely little lady out for a drive. Maybe a little chat'll set her straight."

Inside his head, Isaac is screaming. Lady? Ha! From what Isaac knew about Rita, from Lily, Facebook and his own interactions with her, she was anything but a lady.

And he thinks of all the evidence against it.

The first time he met her, she'd asked him how he liked to ride. He was confused at first then she glanced at Lily and winked. Then all confusion was lost just shock, lots of shock.

Lily had laughed it off later. "That's Rita!"

At his wedding, Rita got drunk and danced on the tables. Every table. She yelled obscenities and screwed one of his groomsmen.

Again Lily had laughed. "Only one groomsmen?"

He guessed that he had gotten off lucky and let it go.

Then there was the time he asked Lily about what Rita did. He knew Rita had gone to college and that she had graduated but he truly had no idea about what Rita actually did. I mean could a woman like Rita even hold a job?

Lily's answer came quietly, she spoke like she was talking about some big secret that wasn't supposed to be talked about or mentioned.

"She studied nursing and she was an RN at a hospital in New York for a bit. Then one summer instead of taking a trip to Puerto Rico, she took a trip to Mexico instead." Lily sighed heavily. Isaac realized very quickly that it was something she definitely did not want to talk about. "She went with Keke's father. He had "business" down there."

Isaac was absolutely confused. "Aren't they married? Isn't he in the army?"

Lily ignored him and kept going in a different direction. Her words were careful and deliberate. "She did not go down there to be a nurse and she didn't come back a nurse either."

End of discussion.

Isaac never asked about Rita's personal life again. But now as she leaned against Lamborghini blocking the way of the bus taking him to prison he couldn't help but think that maybe, just maybe he should have asked a few more questions.

Isaac pops out his thoughts at the sound of the bus door opening. Guard has decided to talk to the "lady", against his police training and his better judgment.

Guard approaches Rita, only stopping when he is a good ten feet away from her.

Rita seems to have no reaction to his presence. She remains in the same leaning position against the vehicle, legs crossed at the ankles and a palm flat on each thigh.

"Hey there little lady." Guard rubs a hand through his short brown hair as he speak and his dark green eyes look friendly as he offers her a smile, all of it (every last bit) is laced with malicious intent.

Guard or Officer Hank Bard, is a tall, burly man. Not only is he 6'2 and only an inch shy of being a foot taller than Rita but he's also almost 200lbs heavier than Rita at 290lbs. He takes all of this into account has he looks over her tiny frame and his thoughts begin to wander to the darker side of things.

_Little bitch. What the fuck is she going to do if I tossed her over…dragged even…fucked her somewhere outta site._

Guard tries to make his smile brighter. "Got a name little lady?"

Rita's dark, almost black, eyes are gleaming with mischief and amusement. Her plump, pink lips (which Guard watches intently) are curved slightly, it's not quite a smile or a smirk.

"Marisol."

He grins stupidly. "Hola Marisol."

She laughs, genuinely. "Tonto de culo."

He has no clue what she's just said but he nods and laughs along with her anyway. "You know little lady, I could arrest you. Haul you right in."

She arches a brow, truly smirking now. "Really?"

"Really."

"Well why don't you come over here then?" She holds out her wrists to him slowly, the move is nothing but seductive. "Take me." The words fall from her lips slow and deliberately.

Guard can feel his pants tighten. Rita can see it. He walks toward her and hovers over her tiny body.

"You're gonna like this." He states in a grunt. He feels her hands moving in between them. Not quite touching him yet.

"Oh, I'm sure that you'll like it more."

"Whaa-."

He drops to the ground as the stun gun connects with his body and Rita pushes him to help with the fall.

"Hijo de puta." She mutters before making her way over to the open bus door.

"Hey, what did you do to him?"

She ignores driver, climbs onto the bus and makes her way over to Isaac.

"Hey bud."

"Hey! You're not supposed to be on here!" Driver stands.

"Quiet!" She shouts. "And while your ass is standing, hand me the damn key."

"Hey Rita?" Isaac truly does question her presence here.

A key's tossed in Rita's directions. Her eyebrows raise slightly.

"Wow, you actually complied without a fight. Good on you!"

Driver mutters to himself as Rita unlocks Isaac's handcuffs.

"Come on, let's get going!"

They run toward the Lamborghini and hop inside. Driver doesn't even try to stop them from leaving, he's graying and way too old for this shit.

When they're speeding down the road, Isaac chooses to speak.

"So you're breaking me out of prison?"

"Obviously."

"This car is not very discreet."

"Obviously."

"Can you say something else?"

"Sure. I'm breaking you out of jail and taking you to live with your wife, kids, Leah, my kid, I in my home in Puerto Rico. Since you are fugitive now. You are no longer going to be Isaac Young. I haven't figured your paperwork out yet but it'll get done."

"Okay and how are we going to get to Puerto Rico? I mean getting on a plane isn't possible and you're very indiscreet car will get us caught at the border….wait! Leah? You know?"

"God, you talk too much. Hand me that bag by your feet."

Isaac looked down and sure enough there was a small black bag by his feet. He picked it up and slid it over to Rita.

"Thanks."

She began pulling articles of clothing out of the bag. "Take the wheel.""

Isaac's eyes bugged out. "Are you changing?!"

"Obviously." Rita smirked at the annoyed face he made at her.

"Just explain some things to me. You know a distraction from." He made wild hand gestures around her changing, "All of that."

"First take the damn wheel!"

He does and quickly, she's already trying to pull her shirt over her head.

"We're going to meet some guys of mine at a little plan hanger outside of Cali, from there we will be taking a private jet down to Mexico and then another to Puerto Rico. I'll handle the rest of this shit."

"Some guys?"

"You know, Los Aztecas guys."

"What? You're a part of the Los Aztecas?! That's a Mexican gang aren't you Puerto Rican?"

Rita rolls her eyes. "Yeah but that didn't stop from being able to join." Then she shrugged. "Eh, it gives me this alive feeling inside. Plus, crazy baby daddy. A whole bunch crap I'm not telling you about."

Isaac groaned and let his head drop into his hands. "This is crazy." He muttered.

"Yup." She answered when she was done changing her shirt, not bothering with the pants.

They drove a little further before she stopped by a worn, broken-down looking car on the side of the road.

"Come on, car change."

Isaac did as he was told and followed her into the new car.

"This is a mess." He stated as she began driving again.

She glance at him, offering a sympathetic smile, before looking back out at the road. "I know but I'm handling it."

He smiled. "Thanks for this even if its super crazy."

There is a short moment of silence before she speaks again.

"Say, you want to take a nap."

Isaac's eyebrow's scrunch up in confusion. "A na-."

Isaac blinks twice, his gaze planted on Rita and the unrecognizable object in her hand, before everything goes dark.

* * *

><p><strong>III.<strong>

**Nicole James (New Anchor 1):** Good evening! This is Nicole James.

**Ryan Bradley (New Anchor 2):** I'm Ryan Bradley.

**James:** And today we are reporting on the prison break of Isaac Young, the father of the 3 year old Makah girl who was abducted from her preschool 8 months ago.

**Bradley:** Apparently, Young was helped by an unknown accomplice who followed and the stopped the bus in the middle of a roadway before carrying they came unto the bus, stole the hand cuff keys from the driver and ran off with Young.

**James:** Officer Hank Bard, the police officer and the guard on the bus was found unconscious at the scene after having been tazed by the unknown accomplice. When the officer came through, he claimed that the accomplice was a tall, muscular guy driving in a Lamborghini sports car.

**Bradley:** The sports car has been recovered but Young and the accomplice have not been found. The borders are being patrolled but so far no one matching Young or the accomplice's description.

**James:** At this time, police are asking anyone with information about the crime or anyone who thinks they may have seen anything suspicious come forward and contact the proper authorities.

**Bradley:** That's all for tonight folks. Over to Jack with the weather.

* * *

><p><strong>IV.<strong>

When Isaac wakes, he hopes that the last couple of days (the entire last couple of years really) have all been a terrible nightmare. Shooting Quil Ateara, going to jail, being broken out by Rita and the nasty headache he is currently sporting- all just a dream. But he knows all the hoping in the world won't take away what he knows to be real.

So Isaac sat for a while, lounging on the chocolate leather sofa Rita (or maybe one of her guys?) had placed him on, taking in his current surroundings.

The room was warm and sunlit. There were pictures of people and places all over the walls that surrounded him and little things like shoes turned over in the middle of the walkway leading to another room and a jacket hanging over the arm of the sofa that told him that the living room was really lived in.

But the thing that really caught his attention was the smell of bacon and pancake batter in the air. The scent was strong, like someone had been cooking with the materials all morning.

And then he heard voices, familiar voices.

Isaac got up from the couch and walked toward the other room. He stood in the archway staring at what he saw.

In the kitchen, seated around a large wooden table were Lily, Leah, Rita, Mara, Keke and Claire.

Claire.

The youngest of his daughters. The little girl he hasn't seen in months.

"Hi daddy!" Mara and Claire call excitedly. The others in the room look in his direction, noticing his presence now.

"Hi girls." His words are almost a whisper. He's still staring at Claire, who's happily munching away at the bacon on the plate before her now.

"What you waiting for? Come have a seat!" Rita beckons him and Lily offers him a bright smile and then gestures toward the seat in between Claire and Mara. He gladly takes her suggestion.

"Enjoy the Rita treatment?" Leah smirks at him; at the same time she dangles a fork full of pancake near her lips.

Isaac smirks back. "You have no idea." Then his attention is drawn to his the left of him where Claire is seated.

"Daddy, mommy told me you'd be here! She told me! She told me!" Claire's little face is beaming happily.

Mara smiles at him as well. "We're happy you're here daddy! We love you!"

"Love! Love! Love!" Claire repeats happily.

"Daddy loves you too."

Isaac looks at Lily smiling. She grins playfully and states, "Not me." Before she gets up from the table and walks toward a plate full of food sitting on a counter top.

Then he looks at Leah and she smiles and shrugs.

"Thanks." He says.

"Should be thanking me." Rita states before taking an angry bite out of a piece of bacon. "I'm the one who stopped a police bus, took out a guard, and then arranged for the Mexican GANG I work for to fly you in a private jet here."

"Don't forget the part where you knocked me unconscious needlessly."

"Look, you were getting annoying."

Lily snorts as she walks back to Isaac and sets a plate with pancakes and bacon before him. "Damn, Rita!"

"Thanks, hon."

Lily kisses his cheek answers, "No problem." And then takes her seat beside Leah again.

Rita gestures between the three of them with her hand and a syrupy fork. "So are the three of you, like, a thing now?"

At first they look shocked.

Then they glare at Rita.

And they share a look.

It's Rita's turn to be shocked when she gets a big syrupy pancake to the face.

"Oh it's on now!"

That's when the pancake and bacon food fight breaks out.

The three little girls in the room looked at the four adults confused.

"What are they doing?" Keke and Claire both asked Mara. Mara was the biggest and the oldest so they figure she should know.

Mara shakes her head. "Don't know."

Keke shrugs. "Wanna go play Frozen?"

Claire nods her head up and down rapidly. "Yes, yes, yes!"

The three little girls began to climb down from their seats at the table.

"Me and Claire are gonna be Elsa and Anna since we're sistas."

"Kay. I'm gonna be Mulan. I'll teach you guys how to fight and stuffs." Keke punched and karate kicked (at least what she thought was a karate kick) the air as she spoke. Claire and Mara giggled at her.

"Okay Mulan, show us the way!"

"This way!" Keke stated before taking off.

The three ran out the kitchen and headed toward the front yard, eager and ready to play.

Soon, when the food fight settled down, their parents came out to the front yard to watch them.

"This is the first time I've gotten to see Claire play in while without Quil hovering over her like some kind of helicopter parent." Isaac remarked.

Lily smiled. "It's nice, right? I got to see her like this in DC. Just with other kids, hanging out." She bumped Leah's shoulder. "Except when meany pants here tries to stop her from eating sand."

Leah rolled her eyes. "I am not a meany pants! That's Rita."

"Don't you even try to drag me into this!"

"You knocked Isaac out!"

"It was for my own good."

"For your own good?!"

Isaac laughed at them loudly. "So I'm stuck here with you guys for the rest of my life?"

"Well you are a fugitive." Rita answered.

"I technically kidnapped your kid."

"And I'm that crazy bitch who ran off with the remaining kid when my husband shot a teenaged boy for apparently no good reason."

Rita grinned and gave Isaac a pat on the shoulder. "So yeah, you're pretty much stuck here with us for the rest of your life. Sorry buddy."

Isaac looked out at the three little girls playing in the front yard, they were pretend fighting and using their arms as swords, and then back the three grinning women surrounding him.

"This isn't bad at all."

Leah smiled, her face exuding pure contentment. "No, it isn't."

Lily, who was standing between the two, beamed at both. "I'm glad you guys like it." They both smiled down at her.

"Seriously, are you guys a thing now?"

Someone smacked Rita and soon they were play fighting alongside the kids in the yard.

Tomorrow they'd talk about jobs, and schools, new names and all the rest. Today they would play and enjoy the beginning of a new, freer life.

* * *

><p><strong>V.<strong>

**Emily:** Are you ever coming home again?

**Lily:** HELL NO!

**Emily:** What about when Claire is found? Quil and you are the only parent figures she has left.

**Lily:** I don't care.

**Emily:** This is crazy.

**Lily:** It's perfect.

**_The end._**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

So that's the ending to this crazy, crazy, probably impossible story. Again, I hope you guys enjoyed reading and thanks for doing so :)!


	23. AN 2

Hi guys,

I decided to attempt to write an epilogue for this story. I originally had one planned out and then I later decided that it worked better as another chapter (see A/N on chap 19). The originally epilogue was the previous chapter.

I have an idea for a new epilogue and I'm trying to figure out how I can write it out. My classes start back Monday (which is why I was rushing to complete this.) so I'm going to try to write and post something by tomorrow and if not then by the time I have another free day.

Thanks for reading,

Huck

Also:

**RockaRosalie: **Thanks! Glad to hear you think it's improved. I, quite frankly, think it's terrible. I'm going to be honest, I'm lazy in regards to fanfic writing. I think my academic writing is a lot better; I edit, grammar and spell check religiously.

**The main characters of the new epilogue are going to be:**

Claire "The Bear" Young

Mariposa Keira Flores-Martinez (Keke)


	24. Epilogue

**A/N:**

**rocklesson86: **I don't think I'll ever really have the time so I think I'm just going to settle for working harder on the next fanfic I do. I think I did better with this epilogue but I know there are parts of this where I just got tired of writing it.

**SoNotYourAverageGirl:** Lol, don't worry about it. I'm actually going to thank you for that little tidbit since it gave me an idea for a 4-chap story I want to start writing soon.

Also

*Summary: Claire goes to visit her grandparents (at their request) the summer before she leaves to college. Her childhood friend, Keke joins her for the trip.

*Osa = bear

*This is kind of edited. I tried but I know I failed in some areas, so sorry about that in advance.

*I honestly have no clue what in the world I have just done in this epilogue. You'll all see what I mean soon enough.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters. I also do not own GTA or any of it's concepts.

* * *

><p><strong>I.<strong>

"We're going to be best friends forever."

The statement comes out of nowhere.

Claire and Keke, 7 and 8, are currently walking up the long asphalt road to their home. Both girls are dressed in white short-sleeved, button up blouses and long blue, white, and black checkered skirts. On their feet there are white knee-high socks and black dress shoes. The combination of the bright sunlight shining overhead and their primary school's uniform make their walk up the road almost unbearable. Most often it makes both girls a little irritated as well.

At the moment, Claire is definitely not in the mood for one of Keke's random comments or talking in general really. But she indulges the other girl anyway.

"That's impossible, we will not live forever therefore we cannot be friends forever. We can be friends until we die though."

"We can be friends even after that!" Keke argues back, smiling widely and throwing her arms up in excitement; the black shoulder strap book bag she wears swings as she does so.

Claire stops walking, Keke does the same, and cocks her head at Keke. Her brow scrunches as a confused expression takes over her features. "But how can we be friends if one of us is dead? Or both?"

"We just can be! Even if we're dead and buried for a trillion years!"

"That's not very convincing."

"I don't care!" Keke wails. She's growing frustrated with the other girl's refusal to just go with things. "Just promise me that we'll be best friends forever. Promise! Promise, Osa!"

Claire considers for a moment. Keke's whole argument seems very implausible to her but one look at the girl's bright smile makes her feel guilty; she chooses to indulge once again. "Okay." She finally accepts, "I promise that we'll be friends forever."

"Best friends."

"I promise that we'll be best friends forever."

And there it is. A declaration that will cause them a lifetime of trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>II.<strong>

The first time Claire Young ever got on a plane was when she was 3 years old. She flew with her second mother (truly her second cousin), Leah to her Aunt Rita's home in San Lorenzo, Puerto Rico. This would become their new home, the place where she would live with her mothers, father, sister, Aunt Rita, cousin, and her Aunt Rita's parents. The place where she would spend the rest of her childhood.

The second time she got on a plane would be years later when she was 8 years old. She flew to Florida with her mother, Lily, her older sister, Mara and her "cousin" Keke. They were going to meet her paternal grandparents at Disney World.

It would be the first time her grandparents would see her since her "kidnapping" and her "return" to her mother.

Claire didn't care about meeting the grandparents or getting on rides. She was just beginning to learn about kinetic and potential energy, velocity, work and power then. She wanted to know how the roller coasters worked. To observe them, not ride them.

When they got off the plane, they took a shuttle to the hotel room to put away their things and then another shuttle to the park.

On the shuttle over, Claire's mother had had a little talk with the three girls. It's about kidnappings, returns, statutes of limitations, and privacy. There is one statement her mother makes that sticks with her for the rest of her life though.

"This goes for all three of you, don't talk about home or daddy or Leah. If anyone asks about anything regarding home or where we live tell them to ask me about it."

They met the grandparents just inside of the park. They hadn't been alone though, they had brought along two other guests. Her mother had frowned when she spotted the tall, tan, and muscular man who looked to be in his twenties and a much shorter woman with long jagged scars down the right side of her face.

"What are they doing here?" Lily had stated scowling. She glanced at her in-laws before focusing a long fierce glare in the tall man's direction.

Claire's grandmother gave a weak smile. "Emily wanted to see her nieces, it's been years. Quil came because Sam has a lot of tribal duties back home and was unable to make it. Quil offered to go along with Em."

Her grandfather nodded. "There's no harm in it, Lily. Besides, we owe the boy after what Isaac did."

Emily bent down and smiled at her nieces. She choose to ignore the irritated expression Lily was wearing. "Hi, I'm your aunty Emily. Mara probably remembers me but I'm sure you don't Claire."

Mara sneered in Emily's direction before turning to her mother. "Can I go find something to do? I'll text you if I need you." She was 11 then and was fighting to be more grown up than she really was.

Lily gave Mara a nod and then glanced at the girl's grandparents. "Go with her, please. You can bond or something."

"Sounds good." The grandmother stated. "Wait up Mara!" Both grandparents quickly followed after the older girl as she took off into the park.

Lily watched them leave before turning her attention back to the remaining two girls and the two unwanted guests.

"This is your Uncle Quil, Claire." The woman, Emily, had said. Lily, of course, had rolled her eyes at the statement.

"Give it a rest, Emily." Lily's tone was sharp, it held a thinly veiled threat. _Keep pushing it, just keep pushing._

"Are you married to him?" Claire had asked.

Emily's eyes bugged out. "No! I'm married to your Uncle Sam."

"Is he my father's brother?"

Now Emily just looked confused. "…No."

"Is he my mother's brother?"

Again the answer was a confused. "No."

"Is he someone I am close with? Whom I share a deep enough familiarity that I would consider him an uncle?"

"Uh…" Emily was almost speechless.

"Then he is not my uncle."

Emily did not have time to argue with Claire, Keke was too busy grabbing her, dragging her in the direction of the Mad Tea Party tea cup ride.

"Come on, Osa, come on!" Keke had shouted as she pulled Claire alongside her. As Claire was dragged away she didn't look back at Emily or Quil, she only aimed a helpless look at her mother who laughed in response before following behind the two.

The rest of Claire's childhood, the next 7 years, would be spent like this; taking a two week trip to Florida to visit her paternal grandparents with her mother, sister, and "cousin". However, the first trip would be the last time she'd ever see Quil or Emily. Lily had made sure of it.

By the time Claire is 18 years old she is a very experienced flier, having flown 16 times in the last 7 years. So the trip she agrees to take from her home in San Lorenzo, Puerto Rico to her grandparent's home in Washington, is no big deal to her. Of course, her faithful companion, Keke, comes along for the journey.

As they sat on the airplane, nearing William Fairchild International Airport, Keke nuzzled her face into Claire's shoulder and mumbled. "This is our last adventure together." She's quiet and somber.

"What's that?" Claire asked, needling at the other girl with her fingers trying to get her to move. It's no use though, Keke only burrows further into her shoulder.

"What?"

"That feeling. You don't sound happy and I realize you probably wouldn't describe your feeling as sad or angry even though I feel like everything can only ever be those three things."

Keke lifts her head then, grinning at Claire, ready to challenge. "What about excitement?"

"Just an extension of happiness. Just as depression is an extension of sadness and rage of anger."

"What about fear?"

"I would say it fits with sadness just in the extreme."

"I feel like you're making this is all way too simplistic."

Claire shrugs. "It's just my opinion."

"What about feeling wonderful?"

Claire ponders this for a moment. "In what way? What it means now, which I consider an extension of happiness or to be full of wonder like the original meaning?

"I guess the original since you've already answered the first."

"I consider that a state of being not really a feeling. Like one can be curious about something, one can wonder at something. Like how I wonder at you."

Keke dark eyes search Claire's light ones. "You do?"

"Yes. I, quite frankly, think being wondered at is a lot better than being called beautiful."

The smile that stretches across Keke's plump pink lips is bright and happy. "I think so too."

When the plane lands, they rush to grab their suitcase from baggage and then run out to meet Claire's grandparents at the terminal. Claire's grandfather, David, is a bear of a man. He's tall, about 6'2, and has a big round middle. The hair on his head is long and gray and he has a thick, white scruffy beard. Her grandmother, Nicole, is a tiny lady, at 5'4 she's shorter than Claire by an inch. She beats the 5'3 Keke by that same inch. Her hair is cut short, chin length and black but also beginning to gray on some places. Both have kind, light brown eyes, the same as Claire's.

"Claire!" Her grandparents shout. They each try to wrap the girl into a hug, which she promptly backs away from.

"No hugging please." Claire states, arms crossed and frowning.

Keke steps forward, trying to salvage the moment. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Young."

They both smile warmly at her.

"Hi Mariposa! Please don't call us Mr. and Mrs. Young, makes us feel old." Claire's grandmother says in a rush, her voice is high-pitched and cheery.

"Exactly." Claire's grandfather nods. "We've known each other long enough to be on a first name basis."

"Then you must call me Keke. Only my grandparents call me Mariposa or my mother when I'm in trouble."

"Deal." They both state before the discussion ends and the four are off.

The drive back to the Young's house is in Makah is quiet and uninteresting. The Young's stick to asking polite, innocent questions about how the girls are, their home and the flight

Keke is soft spoken but friendly. "Everything back home is peaceful, everyone is well…The flight was lovely enough, some turbulence but overall everything went as it should."

Claire is…well Claire. "It was a flight."

Keke looks at her, head cocked and dark eyes gleaming with unhidden amusement. "That's all?"

"We participated in a philosophical discussion about emotion."

"And it was lovely."

"It was a discussion."

"But still a lovely one."

"A wonderful one."

The Youngs are taken aback by the statement. Even though they've had limited contact with their granddaughter, they do know her well enough to know that she doesn't often speak with her emotions.

Keke, however, is not. She welcomes these rare moments.

"Very well. Wonderful is a _lovely _description."

When they arrive at the Young house they are greeted by several guests and a full dinner table.

"Welcome home, Claire!" Everyone in the room, a group of two young looking women and three big guys, chorus as David and Nicole usher the girls into the large dining room; their large black suitcases are abandoned by the near the front door.

They take a seat at the dinner table, a combination of two tables and several, non-matching chairs.

"Hi!" A woman stated cheerily as they sat down. She had long dark brown hair, tan skin, and big brown eyes. The most striking thing about her were the long jagged scars going down the right side of her face. "It's so great to have you here Claire!"

"Hello." Claire and Keke both state politely.

"I'm your Aunt Emily of course and this is your Uncle Sam." Emily pointed to the tall, tan man to the left of her with short black hair. He smiled. "That's Paul Lahote and his wife Rachel." She pointed to the couple sitting beside them, the smiled and waved at Claire as well. Rachel is a short woman with a shoulder length black hair and Paul is tall like Sam and his dark brown hair was short as well. "And lastly, this is Quil Ateara."

Quil, like the other two men had short hair, and is all and muscular. Unlike the other men though, he didn't give Claire a polite smile or wave, instead he stared at her intensely.

"Hello Claire." He stated softly, "It's been a real long time." The words are thick with emotion.

Claire barely remembered her aunt, so the strange man who was currently staring at her was barely a shadow in her mind.

"You would have to be remembered for that to be so."

Claire gets a poke from Keke and she flinches before tossing a glare Keke's way. "Quit it!"

Her grandmother quickly tries to smooth things over "Let's eat!" she announces quickly.

With that, they settle into dinner. Nicole fixes Claire and Keke a plate of food and the room fills with chatter.

"So how's living in Puerto Rico, Claire?" Sam asks.

Claire doesn't really notice him, she stares at her dinner. Fried fish, beef, corn, green beans, tomatoes and a dinner roll.

"Claire?" Her grandmother tries. She still doesn't respond.

"Osa?"

Claire's eyes settle on Keke immediately.

"What's the matter?"

Claire points to her plate, at the tomatoes specifically. Keke laughs and proceeds to scrape the tomatoes off her Claire's plate and onto her own.

"Thank you."

Rachel shoots Paul a look. _"What in the…?" _Everyone else just looks completely confused well aside from Quil. He just stares.

Keke laughs at the confused faces around the table. "Osa, isn't really fond of the color red. Some things sure but usually not tomatoes."

Claire smiles at her and makes a face. "Tomatoes are terrible!"

"Osa?" Quil questions.

"Bear." Keke gestures toward Claire with her head. "Mia osa, she's my bear."

Quil tenses as heat and anger flood him. "You're bear?" The words are spoken through gritted teeth.

Keke doesn't notice the growl in his voice, she just smiles happily. "Yes, she promised."

Claire rolls her eyes. "She made me but it's a promise all the same."

"That's really sweet!" Nicole gushes. "Lily told me you too were really good friends and I've seen it too."

"Best friends." Claire corrects.

Keke grins. "Yes, best friends."

"Who are you anyway?" Rachel cuts in. "And I don't mean that in a rude way but we haven't even gotten your name."

"I'm Mariposa Flores-Martinez. Everyone calls me Keke though since my grandmother's name is Mariposa as well and since my middle name is Keira."

Rachel nods and then promptly takes over the conversation. Unlike Keke, she's noticed the angry look on Quil's face and the bite in his tone. "Alright. So what are your plans Keke? You too Claire. You're 18 and running off into the world. You guys must want to do something with your lives." She figures these are appropriate, distracting questions for an 18 year old.

"I'm going to Cal tech to study bioengineering." Claire beams proudly, studying engineering has been her dream forever.

"Cool, I studied engineering at WSU, not as big as Cal tech though. And you, Keke?"

"I'm going to Mexico to join my grandfather. I'm going to be trained to help with his "business"."

Claire snorts. She knows what the business is. Her aunt Rita has gone to Mexico twice a year to pay back the business for her living in Puerto Rico. Los Aztecas, that's the business and Keke's grandfather sits at the top of it.

"Really? What's the business about and such?"

"It's an international shipping company."

"Your parents are cool with this? Not going to college and running off to Mexico that is."

Of course Rita wasn't but the old man had respected her wishes for years in regards to Keke never visiting Mexico as a minor. Plus she knew he'd never let any harm come to his only granddaughter.

"My mother is fine with it now. I need this, I want to be with the part of my family I've never known. I lost my father years ago and I feel like this is a way to know him." Keke truly means this. She is only her mother's daughter in looks- her short height, her dark, almost black eyes and the long black curls that frame her heart shaped face and high cheek bones- but in personality she is like the father who she's never met. Soft-spoken and easy-going.

Rachel nods again. "I understand, I lost my mother when I was young. There's a part of you that you're always searching for."

"Let's not talk about sad things." Emily chimes in. "How about we talk about this trip back home and all the time we get to spend together."

Rachel rolls her eyes, she grins when she sees Keke do the same. "Yes lets." Her tone drips with sarcasm.

"Claire how about you and your friend here come down to La Push tomorrow."

Quil aims a hopeful smile in Claire's direction. "Yes, we could come and pick you up. We'd go to the beach, have lunch at Sam and Emily's. All sorts of things really!"

Claire shakes her head. "Maybe later, Keke wants to go to the zoo. I promised we'd go and I actually want to go myself."

Keke smiles brilliantly. "Osa always keeps her promises."

Quil's shoulders slump in disappointment. At the moment he hates promises and he hates that Claire keeps hers to Keke. "Another time then."

"Sure." Keke agrees. Quil shoots a glare in her direction but she doesn't notice; she's too busy eating Claire's tomatoes.

Again they settle into eating and small talk. When dinner is done they chat for a bit and then say their goodbyes (Claire happily avoids any offered hugs). Quil's is long and lingering.

"I'm happy to have you home Claire and I can't wait until we can spend some time together. It's going to be the best." Quils eyes are bright and hopefully as he stares down at Claire; she stares back eyebrows raised.

"I doubt it will be the best time. My best times are usually experienced at home and most often with Keke." Claire really wants to say always but she's too hesitant to use an absolute, she knows their time is dwindling now.

She's poked in her side, there's soft laughter coming from Keke and then the two play fight (more like Claire avoids Keke's pokes) as they lug their suitcases up the steps, not quite sure where they're headed yet.

Quil watches them quietly; he's happy to see Claire happy but he, of course, wants to be the one to make her feel that way. He will though, he resolves himself to this. Claire's best moments will all be with him soon.

* * *

><p><strong>III.<strong>

**3 days later**

"She's weird." Rachel states as she stands beside Emily staring out of a window looking into the woods. The two are watching Claire and Keke. Keke is up in a tree, laying across a thick branch and Claire is below rummaging around in the grass with a notebook.

The two girls had dropped by the Uley house unexpectedly. They had greeted Emily in a rush before they took off behind the house. Claire, who had been dressed in a periodic table t-shirt, beige cargo shorts and hiking boots, had carried a pair of binoculars and a notebook eager to explore the woods. Keke on the hand looked ready to observe. The dark brown blouse, blue jean shorts and flip-flops she was wearing were definitely not for exploring and the sketchbook and art pencils she carried were further proof that she had no intentions of running through the woods with Claire.

"I don't think Quil would like you talking about her like that." Kim says, she stands beside Rachel staring out at the two girls as well.

Rachel turns to Kim, an eyebrow arched and a hand on her hip. She's in faded blue jeans, a graphic tee and an old pair of black Nikes. Even though she's not very tall and her eyes are a soft, friendly brown she looks very intimidating. Kim, who is a little taller and slightly heavier, shrinks back.

"What? I'm just being honest. She's a little weird."

Kim takes a moment to, needlessly, smooth out the floral sundress that she's wearing. "I just don't think he would like it is all. He loves her whether she's weird or not."

"Yeah well it looks like he's got competition in that regard." Rachel gestures with her head toward Keke. "Looks like she's got it all handled."

Kim's eyes went wide as she looked between the two girls outside and Rachel, a shocked expression taking over her features. "What?! Ewww!" Then she looked to Emily. "Are you even hearing this?"

Emily, who has been staring out of the window the whole time, can barely put together a response. "I don't…uh I'm not…" She just trails off.

"See, what I tell you? Even Emily thinks it."

"But Quil's her perfect match!" Kim argues back. "He'll be everything she ever needs."

Kim couldn't really fathom how Claire could even think to choose anyone else over Quil. She had loved Paul since she had saw the back of his head and was completely elated when he returned those affections. She was very happy with her future being a werewolf's wife and a mother to the many children she was sure they'd have.

Rachel on the other hand had left La Push and was planning on doing so again when Paul could leave with her. She loved Paul but she hadn't given up who she was or her goals.

"Eh, that Keke girl sure seems to know her way around Claire."

"Ugh, will you stop talking about that."

"What? I know for certain that they're not having sex."

"Yuck…wait, what?"

Rachel cocks her head at Kim, she can't believe the other woman hasn't caught on. "She doesn't seem like the type. She literally flinched when Emily went to hug her goodbye after dinner the other day. She doesn't seem to like people that close to her. Even when Keke touches her she seems slightly irked."

"I noticed that." Kim mumbles. "But still, Quil'll be perfect for her, he'll help her with that problem."

Rachel took a glance out the window. Keke lounged on a think tree branch, occasionally sneaking peeks at Claire and drawing on a scrap book that was being balanced on her legs. Claire continued to eye the ground around them searching for something.

"Here's the thing, that girl seems to already have helped with the problem." _She's already realized that there isn't one._

Kim huffs. "Still doesn't matter. Quil is already perfect for her. Right, Emily?"

Emily doesn't answer her (really she just doesn't hear her.), her gaze is fixed on the window and two girls outside.

Later they have lunch. Emily makes a ton of lunch meat sandwiches and they all have a picnic on First beach. Emily makes sure to call the pack, no need for them to miss out.

Paul and Jared are the first to arrive, sitting beside their wives on the woven blue quilt Emily had spread out on the ground. Embry and Sam arrive next, both topless and sweaty.

"Out running?" Emily asked with a wink, they both grinned and nodded at her.

When Quil arrived, Claire and Keke were in the middle of an argument or a battle of wills to be more exact.

Claire did not want to sit on the blanket, instead she opted to sit in Keke's lap (her legs were crossed and made comfy enough chair for Claire). Keke wasn't just going to let her have it her way though, she made sure to wrap her arms around Claire's waist and to rest her chin on her shoulder. Claire was not into this set-up. She wiggled around fiercely in Keke's arms; she wanted to sit comfortable not be touched.

"You can't just have it your way! I'm offering you a seat. All I want is a chin rest." Keke's dark eyes were brimming with amusement and she was laughing. In this moment Keke was like her mother, pushy and excitable.

"Quit it!" Claire shouted, her curly hair was a wild mess from all of the thrashing.

Rachel chuckled at the two, she was utterly amused by the scene. "Hey Quil! You're just in time for the show."

Claire was pulling Keke's arms away and Keke burrowing her body closer into Claire's.

"Stop!"

Quil is instantly filled with rage; how dare Keke not listen to Claire? He leaped into action immediately. Marching over to them and grabbing Claire, hoisting her out of Keke's lap.

Claire stared up at him wide-eyed for a short quiet moment before she opened her mouth and let out an ear-piercing scream. Quil let her go immediately. Claire wasted no time in scrabbling back into Keke lap, almost knocking the other girl over in the process. She wrapped her legs around Keke's waist and buried her face into the other girl's shoulder, her back to Quil.

Keke wrapped her arms around Claire (her hands rubbed the other girl's back gently) and began to rock them. In this moment, she was like her father.

"I'm sorry, Claire. I'm so, so, sorry. I do anything to make it up to you. What do you want me to do? I'll do anything!" Quil was absolutely miserable.

Claire did not answer him, her face stayed planted in Keke's shoulder.

Keke looked to Rachel, the only person she felt slightly comfortable with at the moment, asked. "Can you take us back the Youngs?"

"No problem, kid."

As Rachel stood an image on Claire's neck caught her attention. She cocked her head at the two, staring at the patch of Claire's neck that wasn't currently covered by her wild dark brown hair. On the revealed portion of skin there was a tattoo of a tropical white butterfly. She stared at the tattoo for a moment and then she looked up at Keke.

_She's definitely got things handled._ "Come, on my car's this a-way."

When Rachel and the girls were gone, Sam decided that it was time to do something about the messy situation they were dealing with.

"I think we should give Claire a couple of days and then tell her about the imprinting."

Quil who had been slumped over with his head in hands, looked up immediately. He was glowing.

"I'm thinking if she knows, she'll be willing to spend more time with Quil. Be more understanding."

Jared nodded. "I agree, telling her will make things a lot easier."

"She'll be so happy, she'll finally know someone truly loves her!" Kim chirped. Emily smiled at the comment, she was somewhat sure her niece would be happy as well.

"Hell yeah, no more listening to Quil whine about the situation." Paul laughed, "You were getting worse than Jacob when he had that crush on Bella."

Quil laughed alongside Paul. "Hey! I'm not as bad as Jacob! And she's my imprint so I'm allowed to whine!"

So it was decided, Claire Young would learn about imprinting and werewolves. Quil was ecstatic.

* * *

><p><strong>IV.<strong>

**2 days later**

Quil Ateara dreams a lot. His dreams were not always the same, but they did always fixate one person: Claire.

When she first went missing he dreamed of the toddler. The times they spent of the beach together, playing and collecting rocks. He dreamed of lunch at Emily's and the rare times he spent with her and Mara at the Youngs. Even though it rained a lot in Washington, Quils dreams were always vibrant and sunny; filled with Claire's smiles and laughter.

When she was 8 years old and he met her at Disney World, saw her for the first time in almost 6 years, the dreams of the toddler ended. The toddler is replaced by a short, skinny 8-year old girl with long dark brown curls and light scrutinizing eyes. His memories of playing on the beach, bright smiles, and laughter are replaced by this girl's quiet observation as she watches the rides work at Disney, the rare smile and laugh she gives on the teacup ride with Keke, and her hesitance and then bravery when petting an alligator at the everglades. The image of Claire tucked into bed, her small face relaxed in sleep and her little arm wrapped around a ratty old stuffed dolphin, sticks with him forever, he dreams it over and over. To him it was worth getting caught by Lily and being cursed out for peeking into their hotel room.

Nightmares are another story. So far he has only had two in regards to Claire. The first one is of an evil, green-skinned Leah with large black horns, snatching Claire from her crib and running off into the night with her as she screams for her "Qwil". He knows that the dream is ridiculous but it scares him all the same. The second one is of Lily screaming at him in the hallway of a hotel. She says, "You'll never see her again as a minor. Never again." This one is real. It's a moment he replayed for weeks after it happened. When the reality that Lily would never let him see Claire again as a child set in, the nightmare version began. In the nightmare, not only did he get the real scene (Lily's screaming) but he also imagined Claire somewhere near by sobbing about never seeing him again. Like the Leah nightmare, it rarely occurred but it still shook him up.

Tonight, though, his nightmare is different. Like the Lily nightmare it's real but it's not as vivid. It's a forgotten memory. He sees Claire and Keke first, Keke is dragging Claire off towards the Teacup ride. He can hear that name she calls her, osa, being yelled. It's a sweet moment between two little girls. The moment that makes him freeze though, is when Lily appears. The smile she aims his way is less than friendly. He doesn't have time to think about how smug and malicious the smile is instead he focuses on how she gestures with her head toward the two girls running off and winks at him. Then she's gone.

Quil wakes up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. He can't understand why he's so bothered, why Lily's presence and actions disturbed him so much. So he decides to ignore it, instead thinking of Claire and how soon he'll be telling her the truth. He closes his eyes and falls into sleep again, dreaming of the moment Claire and he will finally be together.

* * *

><p><strong>V.<strong>

Keke sits against the wall just after the guest bathroom door on the first floor of the Young house; one leg stretched out the other bent, head leaning against the wall. The dark gray, spaghetti strap sundress with circular gold designs on the skirt of the dress she wears is flowly, only clinging at her chest. Her feet are bare, and flat against the hardwood floor she sits on. In her left hand, resting between her bent leg and her stomach, is a thick purple towel and a pair of burgundy and white striped socks. Her right hands is playing with strands of her curly, black hair.

Quil and Emily approach her slowly. It's 5pm and they've come to pick up Claire for a bonfire meeting with the rest of the pack. They expected to find a dressed and ready Claire but instead they are told by the older Mrs. Young that the girl is in the shower, still preparing to leave. They are even more confused when they find Keke sitting near the bathroom.

"Keke." Emily begins when they stand a couple feet away, "Where's Claire?"

Keke raises her head slightly and puts a finger to her lips. "Shhh..." Then she leans her head back against the wall again, eyes closed, smile growing. "Listen."

Quil can already hear it, the soft, melodic singing coming from the bathroom. He instantly recognizes Claire's voice.

"Organo cuprates?" Even though she said it correctly, Emily is still not sure if she heard the "lyrics" right.

"She sings concepts in the shower." Keke's eyes are still closed as she speaks, the words fall from her softly and deliberately. "That one's Gilman's reagent. Sometimes she does the atom song. I like that one best."

Quil is staring at her again. Another thing that Keke knows about Claire that he does not. He can feel himself begin to grow hotter.

"Sometimes she mumbles equations in her sleep and when she eats her cereal in the morning she does electron configurations." Keke's smile is big and happy. "Osa has this place, this magical, wonderful place that she lives in… and I can't touch it."

_But I can_, Quil thinks triumphantly.

"I'm content with watching from the outside."

They hear the shower stop and Keke stands and gestures toward the bathroom door with the towel in her hands.

"If you'll excuse me, I have a job to do." She states before carefully slipping into the bathroom.

When the door opens again, Keke steps out holding the now damp towel in her hands and Claire follows after her. Like Keke, Claire is wearing a sundress. Hers is short, it hangs just above her knees, and cream colored. There are several brown, red and orange colored butterfly designs on the front and back of the dress. On her feet are the burgundy and white striped socks that Keke had been holding earlier and her timberland hiking boots. Her long, dark brown hair makes a damp frame around her heart-shaped face.

"Ready?" Quil asks smiling at her.

Claire looks to Keke. "All set?" The other girl asks.

"Can't she come?" Claire pleads with Emily. "Please?"

Quil's smile drops as a pained expression appears on his face. Emily shakes her head. "I'm sorry Claire, there is something important we need to tell you and only you."

Keke takes Claire's hand gently in her own, for once Claire doesn't protest the touch. "Go on, you're going to have fun and when you get back you'll be able to eat all the cookies that Grandma Nicole and I make."

Claire nods, "Okay.", and then she reluctantly leaves with Quil and Emily.

The drive to First Beach is awkward and quiet. Emily and Quil do try to make conversation but it mostly falls flat.

"So, you happy about starting college soon?" It's not really a question Emily cares to ask. She truly does hope, for Quil's sake at least, that the girl doesn't want to go to college after tonight.

"Yes." Claire mumbles from the backseat, her gaze is focused on the window and the scenery passing them by.

"You have people in the area who will support you. That's a great thing to have." Quil pipes in as he drives along the familiar road leading back to his home.

"I guess."

"You're going to love being here. I'll make sure of it." Quil feels as though his words are meaningful and lasting, that they are a promise like the ones Claire keeps with Keke.

"I guess."

When they arrive at the beach, Quil and Emily lead her to a small bonfire surrounded by four logs. Sitting on the logs surrounding the fire are the imprinted couples (the only pack members attending the bonfire.), Rachel and Paul and Kim and Jared, and Sam who is waiting for Emily. Emily takes her seat beside Sam and gestures for Quil and Claire to take the empty log. They do, with Claire making sure that there is a long gap between the two.

"Hiya Claire." Rachel says giving the girl her best smile. She's barely faking it, as Paul already knows (she complained about it enough on the drive over), she hates the idea of ambushing Claire like this. "Nice dress. Las mariposas, huh? I saw the tattoo on your neck too. You must really love butterflies."

For the first time since she left her grandparent's home, Claire smiles. Her left hand flies to her neck and rubs the spot where the tattoo is. Quil watches her do so, noticing the butterfly tattoo for the first time. "I love them."

"Keke's name first name is Mariposa, isn't it?" Rachel ignores the elbow that Paul gently jabs into her side.

Claire nods. "Yes. She's named for her grandmother."

"How do you feel about her leaving to Mexico?" Another elbow jab.

Claire freezes. She's almost thankful when Emily cuts in.

"We've brought you hear to explain something important to you, Claire." Emily looks to Quil. "It's about you and Quil."

Quil clears his throat. "I've imprinted on you Claire."

Claire's brows scrunch up, she is deeply confused by the statement. "Like offspring, such as ducks, to their mother or offspring choosing a mate similar to its mother?"

"No." Quil says shaking his head. "I mean that I'm a werewolf and that you're my soul mate. The person a wolf imprints on is their soul mate, the one person they are made for. I'll be everything you ever want or need."

This is where Quil completely loses Claire. She likes logic, reasonable, rational things. This, this is not her.

"It's impossible for someone to be werewolf." Everyone around the bonfire remains quiet, looking away from Claire. Even Rachel can't bring herself to look at the girl. "You all don't believe him do you?" When everyone continues to look away, Claire stands, growing upset. "This is ridiculous! It's impossible!"

Quil walks a few feet away from the bonfire and removes his shirt, socks and shoes. He leaves his shorts and boxers on afraid that he'll upset Claire even more if he even makes to remove them. Then he transforms right before her eyes and it's not like the day of the picnic when he grabbed her and she screamed. This time she freezes, staring at the giant chocolate wolf standing a few feet away from her. She only screams when hands connect with her shoulders, wolf Quil takes off down the beach when she does so. No needs to shift back into a naked man in front of the girl.

"This is enough." It's Rachel, she's the one holding Claire's shoulders. "I'm taking her back to the Young's."

Emily stands. "I'll do it."

"Sure you can ride along." Not really what Emily wants but she accepts.

The drive back to the Young's only serves to irritate Rachel.

"It'll be okay Claire, Quil loves you and will be everything you ever need. It's the kind of love you dream about. You'll see, just give him a chance." Emily had sat in the back of Rachel's car with Claire, she was trying to comfort the girl. Claire was not responding, instead she'd sat as far away from Emily as she could get.

"Just give it a rest, Em. Kid's probably exhausted."

When they do arrive at the Young house, Claire runs out of the car as soon as she can. Rachel stays long enough to watch her get into the door and to wave at Claire's grandmother before she drives off with Emily complaining in the back about wanting to talk to Claire longer.

"What's the matter, Claire?" Nicole asks as her granddaughter runs past her into the house.

Claire doesn't answer, she just runs straight up the steps to the guest room she and Keke share. When she reaches the room and finds Keke laying in the full sized guest bed and reading a book.

"Osa?" Keke asks putting the book aside. Claire's face is streaked with tears she hadn't realized she'd cried.

Claire climbed into the bed beside Keke and wrapped her arms around her.

Keke stares at Claire for a long moment before she kisses her. She kisses every part of her. The palms of her hands, every finger, up her arms, her cheeks, her nose, each eyelid, her brows, her ears, her forehead. Then she settles on her lips, she kisses them softly, over and over again. And when she stops Claire burrows into her face into Keke's neck and cuddles into her body.

"I love you, I love you, I love you." Claire mumbles.

Keke echoes the same words back softly, "I love you."

They fall asleep like this, wrapped in each others arms.

* * *

><p><strong>VI.<strong>

The next day, Claire and Keke are at First Beach sitting down by the water, watching the waves.

"Come with me."

Claire cocks her head at Keke. "Where?"

"To Mexico. Come with me…or I'll come with you."

"To Cal tech? But you'd have to get in." Claire doesn't bother to mention that Keke probably wouldn't or that the application deadline has long passed.

"I could still live in California with you. I could dinner on the table before you even get home from school." Keke is smiling because she can see it, making dinner as she waits for Claire to come back from school. Sharing lunch on campus. She can see it all. "We could spend the rest of the summer in Mexico and I could carry out some of the "business" in California. Or I can choose not to go at all. I don't have to."

Claire shakes her head. Never in her life did she ever think she'd encourage someone to join a gang but here she was. "You should go. Your grandfather has all the answers you've been looking for." She's listened even though she doesn't quite understand. Keke longs for a dead man, the father that she's never had. The long lost grandfather is a piece of him, a piece of her. The one she's been searching for since she's realized it was missing.

"I will then but I won't stay, I'll follow you wherever."

"Fine. I'll come with you."

"Really?"

"Yes."

It's on her mind at the moment, so Keke asks. "What happened here the other night?"

Claire shrugs. "Something of very little importance. I don't really care to ever think on it again, actually I wish it never would have happened."

"That bad?"

"It was impossible but it happened and I don't like it and I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay."

"Claire."

Both Claire and Keke turning to see Quil standing behind them. The giant man, dressed in nothing but cargo shorts, looks very nervous.

"Can we talk?" He asks quietly.

Claire thinks for a moment, a realization dawning on her. She nods, "Yes.", and then she turns to Keke. "Do you mind?"

Keke gives a small smile. "Not at all." Then she stands and walks away from them. Again she's the father, she's never known. If she were her mother she'd say hell no.

When Keke is gone, Claire stands and steps a few feet away from Quil. "You say you'll be anything I need? Do anything I want?"

Quil nods frantically, his eyes shining with hope. "Yes, anything!"

"Do you know want?"

"What? Anything, I'll do anything for you."

"Step out of the fucking way and let me be with her."

Quil is taken aback and then he laughs. "You sound like your mother."

"I guess…so will you?"

"Is that what you really want?"

"When I want to be comforted I run to her, when I forget my striped socks and my towel she waits outside the bathroom door for me, she remembers that I hate tomatoes and she knows that I liked to be rocked when I have meltdowns." Claire begins to smile. "She irritates me, touches me when I don't want to be touched, pushes my boundaries!" She's full on smiling now. "She's not everything I need and she doesn't do everything I want but I love her. I truly, truly love her."

For a moment Quil is sad but then he looks at Claire's smile, her bright, beautiful smile and nods. He moves away from Claire and looks down the beach at Keke.

"Thank you." Claire states before she runs off toward the other girl and embraces her. Quil actually smiles at the sight.

* * *

><p><strong>VII.<strong>

A week later, Claire and Keke fly to Mexico. On the flight, they sit side by side; Keke's head lays against Claire's shoulder as she begins dozing off.

"Do you want to know how airplanes work?" Claire asks.

Keke yawns and replies sleepily, "Sure, why not?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So thanks for reading this...thing I wrote here. I think it's a mess and all over the place but I actually kind of had fun writing it lol There are definitely problems and I did just kind of get tired of writing at one point.

Also:

*Claire is asexual, she's my second asexual character (Davina from Wolves in Washington is asexual as well) and it's kind of hinted at by Rachel who suspects that she is but never outright says it. Claire is also socially awkward, the two don't go hand in hand- just so no one gets confused. Claire's personality is just something I choose to go with and is not a representation of asexual people as a whole.

*I didn't really include mentions of Leah or Isaac because I was trying to make this less messy lol

^I think that's all that I needed to mention but if not I'll just edit this.


End file.
